The Adventure Continues
by secret354
Summary: Another adventure. Old enemys and other stuff. koumi, takari, taiora, kenyako
1. Troubles Back

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Flower Cannon!"

"Lillymon this doesn't seem to be working." Shouted a concerned Mimi, she had come to visit Palmon in the digital world figuring everything would be calm since Malomyotismon's defeat over a month ago but she was wrong.

"Raining Thorns," Lillymon shouted in another attempt to stop the monster.

"Lillymon please we have to get out of here!" Mimi shouted seeing the digimon not getting weaker. "He's going to kill us!"

"Flame Drive," the lion like digimon shouted aiming strait at Lillymon and Mimi.

"Lillymon…" Mimi began getting up to run. Lillymon followed.

Lillymon grabbed Mimi hands in an effort to fly away from the beast. "Lillymon he's gaining on us!" Mimi shouted to her friend.

Lillymon looked behind. "Mimi…"

"Fira Bomb!" He hit Lillymon and she went smashing to the ground with Mimi, de-digivolving into Tanemon while Mimi smashed her forehead into the ground going unconscious.

_______________________

"No Davis if you want to learn how to be a good soccer player than you have to listen to the master!" Tai yelled at Davis for the 5th time today.

"Is there a particular reason we are watching this?" Kari asked to her friends sitting next to her on the sidelines.

"Pure amusement," Tk said reaching for some popcorn. Kari gave him a look before laughing.

"Ken why don't you get out there and show them your skills?" Yolie asked.

"I think they're doing fine themselves…" he said not wanting to get in Tai's way.

"Kick it with your left foot!" Tai yelled at Davis again. "If you're coming from this side then you have to kick with your left or you'll miss the goal like you just did!"

"My left isn't strong!" Davis shouted back.

"Well make it strong!" Tai yelled back.

"This is ridiculous." Kari said sighing. While Tk started cracking up over Tai kicking Davis in the head with the soccer ball…Davis had forgotten to head the ball and just gotten smashed in the face.

"I give up!" Tai yelled marching over to the sidelines and taking a very dramatic moment to take a seat on the ground.

Davis walked over and sat down next to him. "Sorry."

"Popcorn," Tk asked smiling at Davis only to receive a deadly glare.

"Kari let's go. It's getting late and I'm wiped out from trying to teach goggle head over here?" Tai said getting up.

"Didn't he used to wear goggles?" Ken whispered to Yolie only to get a nod to be quiet.

"Okay but if mom's cooking you're sneaking me in a pizza." Kari said also getting up.

"Fine, bye guys." Tai said heading off.

"Bye, Davis, Yolie, Ken…Tk." She smiled when she said the last name gave a quick wave and skipped off behind her older brother.

Tk smiled back until Davis punched his arm in an effort to get him to stop staring.

"I better get going too. I promised mum I'd be home for dinner. See ya." Tk said grabbing his backpack and also leaving the field.

"Well now I feel like a third wheel." Davis said jokingly.

"So do we…" Yolie mumbled.

"Whatever I need to go get a burger on the way home anyway, it's fish night and you know I hate that so I'll see ya." Davis said jumping to his feet and running off.

"I guess it's just us…" Yolie said smiling at Ken.

"Yeah…" he said blushing. She leaned in towards him ready to kiss him…

BEEP BEEP

"AHH" Yolie jumped back. Ken looked at her device and laughed. She just rolled her eyes and answered it.

"Yolie…trouble in the digital world." Came a fuzzy Hawkmon at the end of the line. Yolie looked up at Ken they both nodded and headed to the computer lab back at the school.

____________________________

"Mimi, please wake up! Mimi!" squealed the little plant digimon jumping on top of the brunette. She didn't budge.

"Mimi…"

___________________________

"Izzy its Yolie meet me at the computer lab." Yolie said into her phone calling Izzy after she had called Cody and dragging Ken while running at full speed into the computer lab.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked once the four of them had met up in the computer lab.

"Hawkmon sent me a message, there's danger in the digital world. I think we should check it out." Yolie told them.

"What about the rest of the team?" Cody asked.

"Well if something really bad is going on we should check it out right now. If we need to we'll call the rest later on." Yolie concluded.

"We'll what are we waiting for let's go." Izzy said.

"Digi port open!" Ken shouted into the computer.

"Ow…" Cody said as Yolie landed on top of the poor little boy in the digital world.

"Sorry Cody." Yolie said getting up.

"It's so dark." Ken said looking around. "What's happened?"

It was true the sky had turned a grey shade and not like a night shade just dark. It felt terribly wrong.

"It's so…evil like." Cody concluded.

"This is definitely not normal…Tentomon!" Izzy shouted seeing his friend flying over.

"Izzy I'm so glad you came, look at it here." Tentomon said.

"Hawkmon, thank you for sending us the message," Cody told the bird like digimon.

"Ken I don't like this…" Wormmon concluded.

"Me either," Said Armodillamon.

Izzy walked over towards the woods of the now very dark digital world. "I hear something…" he said walking faster.

"What is it Izzy?" Cody asked.

"It's…" he started running fast.

"What's he doing?" screamed Yolie as the other three ran after him.

They came to a surrounding and saw Izzy hovering over a body.

"Mimi! Mimi wake up, speak to me!" Izzy shouted picking the girl up in his arms.

"Izzy…" The young girl whispered before sliding back into unconsciousness.

"Izzy thank you for finding us! I couldn't wake her up!" squealed Tanemon.

"Thanks for shouting her name loud enough for me to hear." Izzy said taking Mimi in his arms.

"We should get her back to the real world. Then tell the others what we saw. It's too dangerous to stay here right now we have to figure things out." Yolie said.

The others agreed and they took their digimon and headed back.

"I'll take Mimi back to my house with Tentomon and Tanemon. I'll take care of her. She's breathing and all so that's good and hopefully I will be able to get her back up on her feet." Izzy said with the young girl still in his arms.

"Okay we'll all go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll gather all the digidestined together and we'll figure out what's going on and our next move." Yolie said.

"Okay, meet back here at 10am tomorrow." Cody said and they all headed off in their own directions.

______________________________

Izzy set Mimi down on his bed. He had snuck her in without his parents noticing and did not want to come across explaining it to them at any point. Tanemon was off on the couch sleeping and Tentomon was raiding the kitchen.

He threw the covers over the girl and placed her head and the pillow. "Mimi." He said shaking her body gently. "Mimi, wake up so I can make sure you're okay."

"It hurts…" she mumbled to him softly.

"What hurts?" he asked her moving her hair out of her face.

"My head…Izzy don't leave me." She mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise." Izzy whispered in her ear.

"Is Lillymon okay?" she whispered.

He held her hand. "Yes she's fine you're the only one hurt."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "You're my hero Izzy Izumi." She whispered before dozing off.

________________________

A/n – yup. So read and review. I wanted to write more with koumi clearly and they'll be other couples. Review please.


	2. Darkness takes over

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Tai knocked furiously on Sora's door. Unfortunately it wasn't Sora who answered it. "Tai Kamiya what are you doing this early in the morning?" Sora's mother snapped at him.

"Uh I need to speak to Sora." He said dumbfound.

"Well then you call her not come by at 7 in the morning smashing down the door. I'm getting complaints from the neighbors!" she continued to yell at him as Sora appeared from behind her.

"I'll deal with this mom." She said as her mother left the door mumbling madly over Tai's rudeness. "Tai what are you doing?"

"Well I attempted to call you all last night but you were out with your idiotic boyfriend…" Tai said jealous.

"Aaron is not an idiot!" Sora said hitting him on the arm. "Are you here to yell at me over my boyfriend or for another reason?"

"Well actually the digital world is in danger again…see what your stupid boyfriend can do about that… apparently Izzy, Yolie, Cody, and Ken found Mimi pretty beaten up in the digital world after Yolie got a message from Hawkmon that there is danger. No one knows exactly what's going on but Yolie called Kari and my lazy sis told me to come gather everyone." Tai took a deep breath.

"Great…" Sora said sighing. "Can't these evil digimon ever give it a rest?"

"Obviously not," Tai said and then turned. "Let's go we still have to get Matt and Joe."

Sora gave him a look. "I'm in my pajamas Tai."

"Change later." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door without another word.

________________________________

"Hey Yolie," Kari said as she walked into her friends house. "Am I the first one here?"

"Yeah, Ken's on his way and so aren't Tk and Davis. Cody is trying to get out of practice and Tai went to get the others. Izzy said he'll be here once Mimi wakes up." Yolie confirmed.

"I really thought it was over when we defeated MaloMyotismon." Kari said sadly. "Of course I had to be wrong."

"It will be okay Kari…we can get through this again." Yolie turned, "Right Hawkmon?"

"Right"

"Yes, but when's it going to end. When are we going to get to live our lives like normal people?" Kari asked sighing.

Tk walked in laughing. "Never Kar we're digidestined remember?"

Kari sighed smiling as he took a seat next to her. "I know Tk."

"Kari I'm here never fear!" Davis said rushing into the apartment.

"I wasn't afraid…" she began but Davis went and smacked Tk upside the head.

"Davis!" Kari yelled at the bushy haired boy.

"You know what he did Kari? He shut the elevator on me so I couldn't get to you before him." Davis said panting and angry. "I had to run up the stairs."

"You ran up 8 flights of stairs?" Yolie asked bewildered.

"Yes!" Davis said still panting.

"Shame, you should have waited for the next elevator…" Tk said amused. Kari rolled her eyes and tried to hold back a laugh. She personally liked Tk and not Davis but it amused her at time the way Tk proved to her he had the same feelings…without actually telling her.

"Boys…" Yolie mumbled and heard the doorbell ring. "KEN!"

"Girls…" Hawkmon repeated seeing his partner run to the door to greet the boy.

____________________________

"KOUSIRU IZUMI!" Izzy jumped to see his mother in the door way staring at him hovering over…Mimi.

"Uh morning mom," Izzy said embarrassed and watching scared Tanemon and Tentomon hiding behind Mrs. Izumi's legs.

Mimi opened her eyes to see Izzy's mother in the doorway. Only being half in and out of it through the night before she didn't quiet know how to explain…anything.

"Mom relax nothing's going on. There's trouble in the digital world and Mimi was hurt so I brought her back here. It was too late to tell you. Oh and try not to step on Tanemon and Tentomon their behind you." He explained quickly.

His mother sighed. "You're lucky you're a good kid and I believe you…besides the fact that she had a huge bruise on her face." She left the room in relief.

Mimi felt her forehead. "Oh my I must look terrible." She rushed to get off the bed and look into a mirror.

"Mimi I'm so glad you're okay." Tanemon squealed jumping up and down.

"We all are, but now we have to get to Yolie's to discuss what's going on in the digital world." Izzy told her.

Mimi nodded. "Okay let's go."

________________________

"Sora, why are you wearing pajamas?" Mimi asked her friend as she walked into Yolie's apartment.

"Tai, rushed me out of my house" she said annoyed. Tai, Joe and Matt walked in behind her.

"Sorry we're late Joe took forever." Tai complained.

"It never hurts to be prepared." Joe shot back but Tai looked bored with him.

"Stop the arguing we have to figure out what's going on." Matt said. "Let's go to the digital world."

"Are you crazy its total darkness?" Joe said.

"How about a few of us go to check things out while the rest stay behind?" Izzy offered. "Mimi's staying behind."

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Mimi asked him mad.

"Because you are hurt so you shouldn't be going in there just yet." Izzy told her.

"I want to help Izzy!"

"Meems you stay behind with Matt, Joe, Cody, and Ken. Yolie, Kari, Tk, Davis, Sora, Izzy and I will hit the digital world." Tai concluded.

"No way, I'm coming too." Matt said.

"No, we need you to stay here in case something happens. We'll bring Gabumon and Gomamon back with us." Tai confirmed.

Matt looked mad as well as Mimi. Joe looked relieved. "Okay it's a deal but you guys have to be back by 4 or we come in after you."

"Fine," Sora said. "Let's go. Yolie where's your computer?"

"Digi port open!"

_________________________________

"Wow it really is dark here." Tk said as they entered the digital world.

"Scary dark," Kari confirmed nodding.

"Let's split up so we get a better look of the place." Tai suggested. "Kari, Izzy, and I will go left. Yolie, Tk, Davis, and Sora will go right. Deal?"

"Deal"

Once they had split up and found their digimon the group prepared for the digital worlds new evil.

Kari, Tai, and Izzy walked quietly threw the forest.

"This place gives me the chills Tai." Kari said frightened.

"This seems different then anything we've ever faced before…" Izzy said.

"There are no digimon in site…" Tai said searching.

"I see a light!" Kari announced running toward the direction of the light.

"What is that?" Izzy asked curiously.

The light came from a small indent in a tree hole. It sparkled brightly.

"What is it?" Kari asked reaching in the tree hole.

"No Kari let me see." Tai ran over and they reached into the hole.

"Don't touch it we don't know what it is!" Izzy yelled but it was too late.

A bright light flashed and shot a dark purple light surrounding the woods. "AHH!" screamed Kari and Tai as they went flying back.

"The light is so bright…Kari, Tai are you okay?" Izzy shouted trying to find his friends. The light stopped shining and the hole became dark.

"Kari…Tai?" Izzy said as he walked towards the two on the ground.

Tai got up and brushed himself of and turned to Izzy. Izzy jumped back out of pure horror.

"Tai…" Izzy began. Tai's eyes had turned from brown to black. His skin had gone pale. He looked dead but angry.

Kari got up this time having the same look as Tai. Her fist was clenched and she opened it for Izzy to see.

"A crest," Izzy exclaimed as Kari clenched her fist back up. He turned to the digimon whom were now completely black. "Gatomon….Agumon are you guys okay?"

"I'm BlackGatomon now."

______________________________

A/n – chapter 2 fini! Read and review please. :D


	3. Missing and hidden love

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"This is useless I hope the others are having better luck." Yolie announced tired.

"I should be with Kari protecting her from danger." Davis said upset.

Tk rolled his eyes. "I could protect her heck of a lot better than you could."

"Can we focus you guys?" Sora said. "We've been walking along this beach for about an hour and have found nothing. This area has been completely cleared out of digimon it seems."

"So what do we do?" Tk asked.

"I say we head back to the real world. We told Kari, Tai, and Izzy we'd meet them there when we were done searching." Yolie suggested.

"Good idea. We can see if they others found anything and then make a new plan because this is doing no good." Sora said sighing. "Let's go."

____________________________

"Black Gatomon…" Izzy whispered. "Guys seriously what's going on?"

"Get him BlackAgumon." Tai ordered with anger.

"BlackAgumon digivolve to BlackGreymon"

"Tai I'm not going to fight you." Izzy told him. "Snap out of it."

"Mega Flame!"

"Izzy look out!" yelled Tentomon.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon"

"Cat Punch!"

"Electroshocker!"

"TAI KARI SNAP OUT OF IT"

"Kill him." Kari whispered.

"Kabuterimon we have to get out of here.' Izzy shouted as the two champion digimon came after them.

"We can't leave them like this Izzy." Kabuterimon told him.

"What do we do, their not snapping out of it?" Izzy shouted. "What's happened to them?"

_____________________________________

"And so after 10 minutes of me refusing to let go of the sweater the girl finally let go and of course I got to buy it." Said Mimi as she told Matt, Joe, Cody, and Ken her story of a fight during a sale over a sweater.

Matt looked at her like she was crazy. "You seriously fought a girl over a sweater?"

"Not just a sweater!" protested Mimi "A pink Egyptian Cotton sweater. They are very expensive."

"Is this Egyptian?" asked Joe pointing to his sweater vest.

"No…" Mimi said.

"AHHHH" screamed Yolie, Davis, Tk, and Sora came flying through the computer.

"Get off of me!" Matt yelled.

"The others aren't back yet?" Sora asked getting off the ground and looking around concerned.

"No just us and Mimi's fashion stories." Ken said.

"Very long fashion stories…" Cody said under his breath.

"I bet Kari's scared without me around to protect her." Davis said sighing.

"I bet she feel's safer without you around" countered Tk.

"We'll I guess we'll just have to wait until they return to see if they found out anything." Yolie said and turned to the others. "We didn't."

So they waited and waited. Two hours went by and there was not a word from Izzy, Kari, or Tai.

"Guys I'm getting worried." Mimi said.

"I've been worried for the past hour." Sora said looking at her.

"Okay I'm going to go look for Kari." Tk said raising his digivice to the computer.

"I'll come with you." Matt said getting up.

"I want to come…" Davis said but before he could answer they had entered the digital world.

"What should the rest of us do?" Cody asked.

"Cody you go to Kari and Tai's and explain what's going on to their parents. They know about the digital world so they should understand." Joe said. "Mimi, go back to Izzy's, tell his parents he's missing, I'm sure they'll continue to let you stay at their home. Sora, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and I will just return home. If any news comes up I'm sure Matt and Tk will let us know."

The others stubbornly agreed wanting to stay but they knew their parents would become worried.

_______________________________________

"Wow this place really is dark." Matt said walking through the woods of the digital world.

"I know. I'm worried Matt we can't seem to find out what's going on here." Tk said.

"Don't worry Tk," Patamon said "We'll fight whatever's going on and win."

"We've saved the world before." Gabumon said happily.

Matt smiled. "Yes but before there was an enemy to fight right now all there is, is pure darkness."

Tk nodded sadly. "Kari where are you?" he shouted hopefully.

"There aren't even digimon in sight how do we find them?" Matt asked.

Tk wasn't giving up. He kept walking along the dark trees. "Ugh!" shouted Tk as he tripped and fell. "What the…Izzy?"

Matt came running over, "Izzy what happened to you?"

Izzy struggled to raise himself to his feet. He looked sadly at his friends. "They…they went crazy." He mumbled.

"Kari and Tai?" Matt asked.

"Yes…they touched something…it looked like one of our crests but it was a different color…it was dark purple. Anyway they touched it and became…evil…"

"Kari would never do anything evil" Tk interrupted.

Izzy shook his head. "You don't understand…it was like Kari and Tai had been taken over by a stronger force. Gatomon and Agumon both turned into BlackGatomon and BlackAgumon. Then they attacked me."

"Where are they now?" Matt asked.

Izzy sighed. "I'm not sure they left after they thought they killed me."

Tk looked around. "Where's Tentomon?"

Izzy looked down sadly then over towards an area with a small digi egg. "He tried to save me…" he whispered quietly.

Tk walked over towards the egg and picked it up. "He'll be back, Izzy, just like Patamon came back."

"That's right I did." Patamon declared.

"We should get you back Izzy. You're pretty beaten up." Matt decided.

"What about Kari and Tai?" Tk asked.

"There's nothing we can do about them right now. Tomorrow we'll gather everyone up and try to find them, but for now it's late and their clearly not themselves." He told them.

"Okay…" Izzy said.

_______________________________

The phone began to ring and Sora picked it up.

"Hey babe," came the voice from the other end, her boyfriend Aaron.

"Hi…" Sora said quietly not really in the mood to talk.

"You seem upset." He said.

"We'll Tai's missing…I'm really worried."

"Sor seriously get over the guy. I'm your boyfriend."

"I know that! I'm worried because he's my friend, something could have happened to him."

"No your worried because you have these stupid hidden feeling for him and I'm pretty sick of them."

"I'm dating you Aaron."

"Yeah we'll you certainly don't act like it."

"Why are you doing this? You know that Tai and I were friends before we started dating."

"Sora I'm not in the mood for this right now. Worry about stupid Tai I'm going to bed. Call you tomorrow."

Sora hung up the phone and threw it at the ground. She lay on her bed crying her eyes out…only not because of Aaron, because of Tai."

______________________________________

A/n – not a very good chapter but I was really just trying to update it after so long. It's been really hectic for me with school and drivers ed bleck. I'll try to update sooner maybe over the weekend. Sorry please review though.


	4. The bad side of life

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Izzy! You're okay thank god! What happened to you?" Mimi asked shrieking and hugging the red haired boy.

"Mimi, it's one in the morning why are you still awake?" Izzy couldn't move with her suffocating him in hugs.

"I couldn't sleep, you had me worried stupid boy. Now tell me what happened."

He sat down on the bed and sighed. "I'm not really sure." He put down the digi egg safely on the bed, and looked at her sadly.

She sat down next to him and looked at him concerned. "Izzy what happened to Tentomon?"

"They went crazy and attacked me."

"Who did?"

"Tai and Kari…"

"What? Izzy that's impossible they would never do that."

"Mimi, they weren't themselves. They touched this purple light. It looked like a crest and then boom they were totally different people." He told her.

"This…I'm so confused I don't understand how this could be happening to them."

"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out." Izzy said getting up and heading towards the computer.

"It doesn't have all the answers Izzy…" Mimi said softly staring at Tentomon's digi egg.

Izzy just stared at the screen. "It has too. I don't know how else to figure things out."

"Try thinking outside of the box Iz, this world has more to it than we know."

__________________________________________

"Miss Kari I'm glad you could join us." The darkness said happily in his palace.

"Sorry for my tardiness dark lord some things got in my way." She said as the now pale dead looking girl she was.

"Hmm of course… you don't need to worry so much you are after all the new princess of the darkness my dear." He said slyly.

The girl turned. "Where's my brother?"

"He's not certified for this kind of project, my dear…he's in his room."

"Alright, what do you want from me my lord?"

"Find the crest you dropped. It's essential that we have a hold of that."

"Of course my lord, BlackGatomon come with me."

______________________________

"Let me out of here!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs banging on the bars of a jail cell.

"Tai, it's useless we are not getting let out." Agumon said sadly.

"I will find a way out of here. What is this place and how did we even get here? The last thing I remember was seeing a bright light and then walla I'm trapped in some jail cell." Tai sat down angrily. "Where do you think Kari and Izzy are?"

"I really don't know Tai, I don't remember anything either."

"Kari! Izzy! Somebody get me out of here or I'm going to kick your buts into next year!"

"Tai…"

"Agumon can't you digivolve?"

"I'm sorry Tai, but I'm just too weak."

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" he threw himself down to the ground.

_____________________________

"Sora…Sora, please wake up." Biyomon said shaking her friend.

Sora rolled over tiredly. "Is it morning already?"

"Yep, and Tk and Davis called saying they wanted you to meet them at the school."

"What about the others?" Sora asked getting up.

"Izzy said Mimi was up all night and he wants her to sleep so he'd meet us later, Matt is coming with Tk and Davis, Yolie has some family thing, Ken is with Yolie, Cody has kendo, and Joe is studying."

"Studying? The world is in danger!" Sora said in horror.

"It's Joe, Sora…" Biyomon started.

"Whatever let's just get this over with I'm so tired of all this let's rescue Kari and Tai and go home." Sora said annoyed.

"Sora what's going on with you? Are you feeling alright?" Biyomon asked concerned.

"I'm fine…I just need a break…" Sora said quietly.

_____________________________

"Tk you should have saved her yesterday!" Davis yelled sitting in the computer lab.

"I know that and you really aren't solving anything yelling at me more about it." Tk said madly.

"Will you too shut up! There's nothing either of you can do at this exact moment so be quiet and let's wait for Sora." Matt yelled at both of them. "Do I need to separate you two in time outs like your 5?"

"No"

"Yes"

___________________________

"I feel guilty Ken; I really should be with everybody helping them find Kari and Tai." Yolie said.

"Yolie, you know you're families been having problems lately. They said they needed to talk to you and clearly that's important to you so I said I would come with you. You're family is important and I know that don't feel guilty."

"But…"

"Yolie, you talk too much."

She blushed and looked down.

"But I like you that way so let's go inside your house and deal with this." He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Thank you Ken." She said as they walked into the home together.

"Yolie, finally now we can talk…" her mother said stressed.

Yolie took a seat next to her sister and Ken on her other side.

"Kids…you know the family business hasn't been doing as well as it used too…" her father started.

"We said we'd work more hours' dad," interrupted one of her sisters.

"I know that dear but…" her mother looked down sadly. "It's too late kids, we're going out of business, we're completely broke we've lost the house."

Yolie felt her world crumble around her. She ran out of the room and into the fresh air outside. Ken caught up with her and placed his arms around her holding her tightly.

"Yolie…" was all he said before she broke down crying in his arms.

_____________________________

Sora walked down the street and felt a pull at the back of her coat. Biyomon watched from the trees as she was trying not to get caught.

Sora turned around fast. "Aaron what are you doing, let go." Sora said trying to pull her coat away.

"Sora, what the hell is going on? Are you going to see Tai?" Aaron asked madly.

"No, just let go, how did you find me anyway?" she said still anxiously trying to pull him away.

"Sora, I'm sick of this crap. You chose me, now start acting like it." He said gripping her arm hard.

Sora felt the pressure rising on her arm. "Ow! Aaron let go you're hurting me."

"Then say you'll stay away from him!"

"You're really hurting me!"

"Spiral Twister!" shouted Biyomons voice and Aaron was hit in the back and passed out on the spot.

"Are you alright Sora?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, let's just get to the school." She said as she lifted up her sleeve to find a bright red spot and a purple bruise forming.

______________________________

A/n – sorry for the late review but drivers eds over some HOPEFULLY I can update more because I'll have more time…of course with the exception of clubs and practices and school. Whatever read and review please :D


	5. Save me from the dark

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

"Hey Sora," Tk said as the young girl walked in faking a smile.

"You're late." Davis commented rudely only to receive glares, "I'm just saying."

"Whatever let's get going Tai and Kari need us." Matt said. "Digiport Open!"

"Wow it's gotten even darker than before…" Tk said astonished as they entered the digital world. The darkness was filled with a cold chilling feeling.

"It feels so…dead here." Sora said, "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "I'm worried; if this has happened to the digital world do you think it will affect the real world?"

"It always seems to." Tk said.

"TJ if you're afraid then go back home to your mommy." Davis snickered.

"Davis now is not the time." Sora told him sternly and Davis shut up out of fear because Sora was never stern.

"I think we should trace back to where we found Izzy, you know for clues." Matt suggested.

"Well it's the only lead we got so why not." Sora said.

The four teens walked towards the area where Izzy was first found. Tk saw a purple light shining brightly on the ground.

"Hey guys look at that." Tk said pointing to the light.

"It's so bright." Sora said and walked towards it.

"Don't touch that!" a voice shouted from behind and Sora and Tk turned around.

"Kari!" Tk and Davis yelled running toward the young girl.

"Lightening paw!" shouted a voice and BlackGatomon appeared nearly attacking both Davis and Tk.

"Kari what are you doing?" Tk asked horrified seeing Kari's pale face and completely black eyes staring deathly at him.

She walked pushing them aside and towards the purple light. She picked up the crest and turned back towards them.

"It's a crest!" Matt said shocked.

"It's not for you." Kari said. "I'm taking this crest for my master. He will rule the world."

"Kari…you've been completely brainwashed." Sora said shocked.

"Shut up." Kari said to her. "I'm not brainwashed I do what I want and what I want to do is help rule the world!" she started walking away.

"I'm sorry Kari but we're not going to let you do that." Matt said stepping in front of her.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to LadyDevimon."

"Oh my god…" Sora whispered.

"She's turned into her own enemy!" Tk said shocked.

* * *

"Mimi it's not your baby." Izzy told her concerned as he sat on the computer tracing information from the digital world.

Mimi sat on his bed cradling Tentamon's egg like it was life itself. "But it needs mothering so it will hatch." She told him.

Izzy sighed but continued to search the map of the digital world. He had used his digivice to track down all the completely dark areas in the digital world. So far all he could find was darkness.

"Have you found anything Izzy?" Mimi asked still rubbing the digi egg.

"No unfortunately it looks like every area in the digital world has been covered in complete darkness. It's like all the good in the world has been completely drained out."

"But where are all the digimon? You told me you didn't see any." Mimi said.

"I know. I'm certainly worried that most of them have been turned into digi eggs. If not some must be in hiding." He said disappointed.

"Those poor digimon! Izzy what are we going to do. Tai and Kari are already out of it, what if something happens to the others while their in the digital world?"

"We are just going to have to hope for the best…" Izzy whispered turning to her.

"We've never had our friends become evil…" Mimi said to him.

"We had Ken." Izzy said.

"Yes but he was the problem in the first place and he was still human, Kari and Tai…there no longer themselves." Mimi told him.

"We're facing something really strong Mimi."

* * *

Cody walked down the street from Kendo practice. He felt extremely guilty about not being with the digidestined in the digital world but he knew that they had no idea where they were going anyway so it was better to let them explore a little before jumping into something big.

He entered a convenient store to get some food for the digidestined that were out fighting. He figured he could try and make it up to them by bringing them a lunch to the school for when they came back. He headed to one of the isles and a little girl maybe 9 walked up to him. Well nine was little to him now that he was older.

"Excuse me mister?" she said to him shyly.

"Yes, can I help you?" Cody asked politely.

"Your Cody right?" she asked him.

"Yes…" Cody felt extremely confused he had never seen this girl in his life.

"Uncle Cody where are my mommy and daddy?"

* * *

"Ken what am I going to do?" Yolie asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"You aren't in control of your whole family Yolie." Ken told her.

"I know but I need to help somehow maybe if I got a job. Yes, I will get a job they need help paying the bills if they are going to be searching for jobs themselves!" Yolie jumped up excitedly.

"Yolie I don't want you working yourself to death trying to save your whole family." Ken told her getting up. "Plus the team needs are help in the digital world."

"I know that and I will help them but when I'm not helping them I will be working."

"You'll never have a break Yolie. You're only young once don't push your life into shreds."

"I have to do something, Ken." Yolie pleaded upset. "This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'll help you get through it."

"Thanks, you're right though I should be helping fight right now, Kari and Tai are in serious danger."

"I'm sure Davis is on top of that."

"Or Tk." Yolie said smirking. "I think he likes her."

* * *

"Black Wing!" LadyDevimon shouted.

"Patamon digivolve!" Tk yelled.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Holy Shield!"

Davis looked to Veemon. "Veemon digivolve!"

"Wait no!" Tk yelled to him. "Kari's my best friend and I'm going to get her to come out of this stupid trance nobody else digivolve!"

"But Tk…" Sora started.

"Nobody!" he yelled.

"Darkness Wave" The bats came flying towards the teens.

"Gate of Destiny."

"Kari, listen to me!" Tk yelled at her hopeful. "Kari, its Tk your best friend, snap out of it I'm here for you please you're not a bad person."

"I have to destroy you and the rest of them. We are not friends." Kari told him.

"Kari, remember when you went to the dark ocean and you asked me what I meant when I said I really cared about you?" Tk asked.

A flicker of light flashed through Kari's eyes before turning dark again and Davis glared at Tk. Sora and Matt just sat their shocked.

"No" Kari responded.

"Yes you do Kari. Then you told me you really cared about me too even though I never explained to you what I mean."

"No I don't!" Kari yelled still the light trying to break through.

"Kari I was trying to tell you that I had feelings for you beyond friendship." Tk told her bravely, all he wanted was the real Kari to come back to him.

"Shut up!" Kari screamed. "Tk help me!" she was trying to escape but she wasn't strong enough. "Tk!"

"Kari, I'm here please don't let it overcome you! We've been through so much together you're stronger than you know let yourself use that strength." Tk yelled to her.

"Tk I can't!" "Kill him" came the voice of darkness out of her. "NO!" Kari's voice screamed out.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" A strong voice came from behind. "I am the master of darkness and you will serve me!" he said. He was covered in a large black cloak so that no one was able to see his true form.

"Master." Kari's voice faded back into evil.

"Come, you clearly have disappointed me with destroying these fools, but hopefully you have done the task I asked?"

"Yes sir."

"Good come with me. Darkness Aura!"

They both vanished in thin air and Tk fell to his needs. "I failed" he whispered as Matt put his arm on his shoulder.

* * *

A/n – sorry for the late update. This was filled with some fluff and some events leading up to climax and all that stuff. I'll try to update soon but in the meantime review please :D!


	6. Jelous and Daddy's?

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"So we get to go to the mall!?" Mimi asked Izzy excitedly after Izzy told her his plan.

"Mimi, you're not buying dresses and clothes we're going to get the materials we need for the stay in the digital world." Izzy had discussed with the others his plan to stay in the digital world until they had Tai and Kari back. He knew it would be dangerous but he hoped they would be able to find some digimon at some point and save the others.

"Fine, but still shopping is shopping" she said getting up and holding the egg in her arms and Palmon in a baby stroller with a bonnet on her head.

Izzy sighed and rolled his eyes but couldn't help turning and laughing at Mimi's ridiculous attempt to hide Palmon. "Mimi what are people going to say about that egg?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry about that!" she said grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the egg making it look as though she was holding a baby.

"Oh my…" Izzy said but he burst out laughing anyway.

"What's so funny?" Mimi asked looking around.

"You." He told her leading the way out the door.

* * *

"Pepper breath!" Agumon said finally escaping the prison he and Tai were in. They were finally outside. It took much time but they had managed to escape the dark prison only to find…more darkness.

"Great…just great, Agumon how do we get out of here?" Tai asked greatly tired over this whole experience.

"I don't know Tai, but don't worry, well find a way." Agumon said confidently.

* * *

They four teens sat in the computer lab exhausted.

"Tk it's not your fault she got away…" Patamon said comforting the young blonde boy sitting in a chair with his hands in his hair clearly frustrated.

"Yes it is!" Davis shouted. "If T.B. over here had just let us handle it instead of trying to be Romeo then Kari would be back here with the rest of us!"

"Davis that's enough!" Sora said yelling.

"No, this is his fault and now he should fix it like a real man!" Davis yelled still at Tk who had now gotten out of his seat.

"Don't you think I know it's my fault Davis? Don't you think I feel like a complete idiot trying to get through to her? I'm sorry I messed up bad and I take full responsibility for that, I'll go find Kari alone." Tk said heading for the computer but Matt stopped him.

"No one is going anywhere until the others get here! Stop fighting, this is no ones fault and turning on each other isn't going to fix anything." He yelled clearly annoyed.

Sora sighed. "Listen I need some air…I'll be back in a few, before Mimi and Izzy get here." She turned and headed for the door without another word.

"Great now you scared Sora off!" Davis yelled.

"Shut up!" Matt screamed.

* * *

Cody had kindly told the young girl that he did not know her mother and father and left the store heading to the computer lab. Unfortunately for him she was following him…for the past 10 min.

Finally the young boy sighed and turned around. "Little girl why are you following me?" he asked trying to be kind but he really was getting annoyed.

"I know you know where my mommy and daddy are so I'm going to follow you until you take me to them." She said staring at him.

Cody knelt down to the girl. He had finally grown taller and could lean down to people smaller than him. "Sweetie, I really don't know who your parents are, why don't you try the police I can take you there."

"No!" she yelled upset. "You're mommy and daddy's friend I know you are I saw you in a picture in our house! You're Uncle Cody; well not really my uncle but I call you that!"

"None of my friends have any kids…" he said softly to her.

"They do to they have me!" she shouted. "I'm going to follow you until you bring me to them!"

* * *

Sora stood outside breathing deeply. She needed to get out of that room there was too much fighting and her head was filled with thoughts of Tai. Crap more Tai thoughts, she was with Aaron, even if they had been fighting earlier and she just wanted to make sure her friend was okay…yeah that was it.

She stared into the bright sky wondering why Kari wasn't with Tai. Where could he have been? She felt a tug at her arm and turned around quickly.

"Forget about me Sora?" Aaron asked annoyed with her.

"Aaron please not now I'm dealing with enough I don't want to fight." Sora said pulling her arm trying to get him to let go.

"How dare you walk off on me earlier like that, going to see Tai?" he gripped her arm tighter.

"Aaron stop! I'm with you not Tai." Sora said pleading knowing her heart was moving in a different direction that what she was saying.

"Liar!" he screamed and he pushed her as she fell into the wall hitting her forehead hard.

"Aaron you're crazy! I can't do this anymore we're over!" Sora screamed crying from the piercing pain of her forehead.

"Whatever." He said walking away from her.

Sora could feel the bruise forming on her head and laid on the ground crying, in her words was Tai's name.

* * *

"Mimi people are staring at us." Izzy said looking around the mall as Mimi pushed the baby carriage and cradled the egg in the blanket as though she were a mother.

"They probably are just thinking about how cute our children are." She said happily as they headed into a camping store to get tents for the trip.

"They aren't our children Mimi!" Izzy yelled to get some stares.

"Daddy" Palmon said giggling from the carriage and Izzy slapped his forehead.

"Let's just get what we need in here." Izzy said looking at the sleeping bags.

"Oh let's get the pink one." Mimi said. "It looks comfy."

"We are facing life and death and you're worried about what the thing you're sleeping in looks like?" he asked.

"Well yes…" Mimi answered.

"Only you Mimi…only you." He said shacking his head.

"Would you want me any different?" she asked flirting with him.

"No…" he said smiling at her.

"Mimi? Is that you?" A young boy asked walking over to the young girl.

"Jerry? Hey how are you?" Mimi asked and Izzy glared at the boy.

"Who's this?" he asked trying to peek into the blanket but Mimi pulled it away.

"Oh just my little cousins but shh he's sleeping." She said sneakily then she turned to Izzy. "This is Izzy, Izzy this is Jerry we used to date."

"Nice to meet you." Jerry said sarcastically.

Izzy continued to glare at him. "Yes…pleasure." He turned trying to look as though he was buying something.

"I didn't know you were dating someone." Jerry told her.

"Oh Izzy and I aren't dating we're just friends. I'm staying with him as I visit from America." Mimi told him.

"Oh well then maybe we could go out some night? Say tomorrow?" he asked.

Izzy turned around. "She's busy. She's going to be busy the whole time she's here sorry goodbye Jerry." He said as he dragged Mimi out of the store at full speed.

"Izzy what was that about?" Mimi asked once the boy was sure they were out of Jerry's sight.

"Well Mimi you don't want to go out with some guy while you're here besides we're going to the digital world." Izzy said.

"Sounded to me like you were jealous…" she said smirking.

"I'm not jealous, we're just friends, nothing more." He said walking faster.

Mimi felt her heart sink a little, just friends? Wait why did she care that's all they ever were. 'I got to spend time with some other people before I fall for this boy.' She told herself.

* * *

Sora had come back into the computer lab telling the boys that she had fallen outside and that was the reason for the icepack. "No one's here yet?" she asked.

"Nope." Matt said.

Suddenly the door opened and Cody walked inside followed by the little girl. Her face lit up when she saw someone.

She went running over to one of the boys…fast. "Daddy!"

* * *

A/n – hey so sooner update :D yay. Well I was in a writing mood. Hope you like it. Review please!


	7. Heading to the digital world

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

"Daddy?" Tk said shocked at the small blonde girl hugging him tightly.

Cody, Sora, Matt, and Davis stared in shock as the little girl hugged Tk.

"Cody, who is this kid?" Davis asked.

"I don't know she ran into me at the convenient store and told me that she was looking for her parents and I apparently knew them. She refused to stop following me until I took her to her parents. I just came here and I guess you know the rest." He told them.

"She thinks Tk's her mother?" Sora asked astonished. "Then who's her mother?"

"My mommy's name is Kari? Is mommy here." The little girl asked.

"Kari! Are you telling me this is Tk and Kari's kid?" Davis shouted angrily.

"Of course not Davis, Tk and Kari don't have any kids!" Matt said shocked at the girl himself.

"Yes they have me!" the little girl said. "But they are young now they won't have me for another 20 years, Daddy why are you so young?" she asked confused.

Tk looked sacred, Davis looked as though he was going to kill Tk, Matt looked confused, and Sora looked shocked.

Tk bent down next to the girl. "What's your name honey?" he asked sweetly.

"Angela, daddy you should know my name you and mommy named me after Angemon and Angewomon." She said a bit annoyed.

"I'm going to be sick…" Tk said quietly.

"Daddy do you want a bowl?" Angela asked concerned.

"This is impossible…" Matt said. "Tk and Kari can't have a kid especially this age."

"I told you they had me in 20 years, Uncle Matt you don't listen much do you?" Angela asked she was clearly aggravated with the group.

"So you're from the future?" Sora asked still in shock.

"Yup. See this huge wave came up and I fell into it. I was really scared but then I saw you walking down the street with mommy. I recognized you younger because you guys have pictures from those days all over the house then I recognized uncle Cody from a group picture." She said quite proud of herself.

"I marry Kari…" Tk said in awe.

"I hate you." Davis declared.

"So Daddy where is Mommy?" Angela asked once again and Tk sighed.

* * *

"Izzy you are driving like a mad man!" Mimi said holding on to the side of his car. Palmon was in a car seat which Izzy thought was ridiculous but Mimi didn't care and she was holding the egg in her arms.

"I am not I'm just trying to get to the school we are probably holding everyone up." Izzy told her.

"No you have been in such a bad mood since we ran into Jerry." Mimi said accusingly.

"Is daddy jealous?" Palmon asked keeping up her baby act.

"I'm not your daddy!" Izzy yelled.

"Izzy calm down." Mimi told him. "Look I'm not going out with Jerry I dumped him for a reason he's so self-conceded."

"I don't care if you go out with Jerry." Izzy told her defensively.

"Clearly you do." Mimi responded.

"Go out with whoever you want I'm fine doesn't matter to me!"

"Then slow down!"

* * *

"I'm really good with packaging and working at the cashier." Yolie said to the store manager as her third attempt to get a job that day.

Ken sat on the bench watching each time and as much as he wanted to go help the rest of the digidestined he knew Yolie needed him.

"What do you mean I'm too irresponsible?! I worked at my family's convenient store for years, you do not know what you're missing!" she yelled as she stomped out the door and Ken raced after her.

"Yolie you have to stop yelling at the managers." Ken said when he finally caught up to the angry girl.

"Then they need to start hiring me!" she yelled.

He put his arm around her. "Yolie come on let's go to the digital world with the others. We can help them and it can take your mind off of this whole mess."

Yolie sighed knowing she was about to give in. "Fine…"

* * *

Tk bent down to the small girl and spoke to her softly. "Mommy is trapped in the digital world right now but don't worry we're going to get her back."

The little girl looked at him for a moment and then started crying hysterically. "I want my mommy!!" she screamed.

"Uh…" Tk looked to Matt for help but Matt just shrugged unknowingly. "We're going to find her we're heading there now we're just waiting for some of our friends."

Angela stopped crying and looked up at Tk. "Can I come with you?"

"I don't know it's too dangerous…" Tk started and saw that she was about to cry again and spoke quickly, "Okay you can come but you'll stay close to me."

She smiled brightly "Okay daddy." Then she walked over to Patamon. "Hi Patamon." She said taking him in her arms.

"What is happening?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea…" Matt said slowly.

The door stormed opened and Mimi and Izzy walked in.

"Where have you two been?" Matt asked snickering.

"Sorry guys Mimi was busy flirting with an ex-boyfriend but don't worry we're here now…what's with the kid?" Izzy asked seeing little Angela playing with Patamon.

"I was not flirting Izzy!" Mimi yelled.

"This is Kari and Tk's daughter Angela…" Sora said slowly.

"Huh?" Came out of both Izzy and Mimi's mouths, at the same time Yolie and Ken walked in.

"Sorry we're late."

"What do you mean this little girl is Kari and Tk's child?" Izzy asked shocked.

Ken and Yolie stared shocked at the words. "Uh…what's going on?" Yolie asked.

"I'll explain." Angela said skipping over. "Genni said I needed to come back to help mommy and daddy. So here I am."

Tk bent down and picked the girl up. "Help us with what?"

"Saving the world of course, silly daddy." She giggled. "Genni sent me back in time to help you."

"I suppose we should go to the digital world and talk to Genni about this." Cody suggested.

"What about Joe we're still waiting for him?" Matt asked.

"We don't have time to wait." Mimi said.

"He said he'd get here when he could, he'll have to meet us there." Izzy told them.

"Then what are wes waiting for?" Angela asked. "Let go daddy!"

The children grabbed their digivices and Tk held on to Angela as they entered the digital world.

* * *

The darkness was strong as they entered the digital world. Mimi still holding Tentamon's egg put her arm around Izzy's frightened. Angela covered her face in Tk's shoulder and Yolie nearly shoved Ken to the ground grabbing onto him so quickly.

"How are we going to find Genni in this place?" Cody asked worried.

"I don't know but we are going to have to if we plan to get Kari and Tai back." Matt responded.

"Should we split up?" Mimi asked.

"The last time we did that we lost Tk and Kari…" Izzy said sadly.

Mimi grabbed on to his arm tighter. "But there are more of us now we have a better chance!" he looked at her worried.

"Izzy it will be fine." Yolie said. "We do have a better chance and we have to find Genni before it's too late."

"Alright…"

"Okay I'll go with Izzy…" Mimi said but Izzy pushed her away.

"No you won't!" Mimi instantly looked hurt but didn't say anything.

"Uh…okay well then Mimi, Davis, Yolie, Ken, and I will go together." Matt said. "And Izzy, Sora, Cody, Tk, and Angela will go together."

"Sounds good to me," Sora said. "If you guys find Genni message Tk and well do the same for you."

"Okay let's go save my women!" Davis shouted.

"Apparently she ends up as my women." Tk said picking Angela up and tickling her as she giggled and Davis glared.

"Come on guys well take this route." Matt said taking charge and heading off. Mimi stayed behind and stared as Izzy started to walk away. "Izzy…" she whispered.

Izzy stopped but without turning around and said. "I'm sorry Mimi," And disappeared with the others.

"Come on Mimi…" Yolie said pulling her away from the dead area of trees and darkness.

* * *

A/N – kind of confusing chapter sorry, but anyway I wanted to find a way to push it together. Review please and thanks to all who read!


	8. The truth

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"So Izzy what just happened with you and Mimi?" Cody asked.

"Don't worry about it." Izzy said coldly.

"You shouldn't be rude like that Izzy. Mommy said it doesn't give off good character." Angela said seriously.

Izzy looked over annoyed but knew the little girl was right. "I'm sorry Cody it's just last time we were separated the people with me got hurt and I don't want her to be with me just in case…well that happens again."

Sora came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "That won't happen Izzy we're more prepared this time."

"Yeah don't worry Izzy, besides Mimi likey you." Angela said with a devilish smirk.

Izzy laughed at the cute little blonde girl. "I doubt that."

Before anyone else was able to speak a digimon came flying over with a witches laugh.

She flew down and had dark eyes and ruined black wings she looked like a combo of a witch and a bat.

"Who is that?!" Tk yelled.

"Her name is Lilithmon." Izzy said. "She's and ultimate digimon you guys will have to digivolve because the egg can't."

"Right. Izzy take Angela." Tk said. "Patamon you ready?"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon"

"Your turn Biyomon." Sora yelled.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digvivolve to Garudamon."

"Amardillomon!" Cody also yelled.

"Amardillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power!"

"Pathetic." Lilithmon said with a crackling laugh.

"Wingblade!" Garudamon shouted and Lilthmon used her wings to block it.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me."

"Rock Crackin!" Lilithmon jumped up avoiding the hole in the ground.

"Holy Sword."

"Phantom Pain." She gurgled laughing hysterically.

"This is sickening she thinks this is a joke!" Sora yelled.

"There are more of us then her we can beat her come on MagnaAngemon!" Tk yelled.

"Tk I can't move!" MagnaAngemon yelled out in pain.

"What?" Tk yelled.

"Haha my Phantom Pain cursed him so now he can't move." Lilithmon shouted.

"No MagnaAngemon…" Tk whispered.

"Okay Garudamon we need you!"

"Wing blade"

"Gold Rush"

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon grabbed Digmon and he fell to the ground and paralyzing pain.

"Digmon!" Cody yelled running towards him.

"I'm scared!" Angela shrieked holding onto Izzy.

"Wingblade!" Garudamon hit Lilithmon right in the stomach but that didn't stop the digimon she came flying back up. "Nazar Nail"

Garudamon dodged but then next attack came fast and hard "Phantom Pain."

"Garudamon, No!" Sora ran over to her digimon as she crashed straight into the ground.

"Daddy I'm really scared!" Angela yelled from Izzy's arms.

"Now to finish the girl off, Phantom Pain," Lilithmon shouted aiming right for Sora.

"Sora!" Tk, Izzy, and Cody yelled.

"Terra Force!" A huge ball of fire came flying smashing into the back of Lilithmon and she dissolved in thin air right after the attack.

Sora sat shaking on the ground and looked up at the digimon and boy before her. "Tai…?" she asked her voice cracking.

"Oh Sora…" he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

WarGreymon returned to Agumon. "Hey don't forget about me!"

* * *

"So then I jumped in front of that digimon and protected Kari with all I had…" Davis continued his story.

"He is so ridiculous." Yolie whispered to Mimi. "I mean seriously Tk and Kari's kid from the future has already showed up talk about denial."

Mimi laughed. "I agree with you Yolie."

"Hey look over there you guys! There's an opening of light!" Ken yelled.

"Ken what could be so important that you interrupt my story!" Davis yelled.

"Ken you're a genius!" Yolie yelled. "Davis the story was crap anyways."

They all went running into the light and found an actual area of grass and flowers.

"It's beautiful!" Mimi shouted.

"Do you think Genni could be around here?" Matt wondered aloud.

"I sure hope so." Ken said.

"Well I am!" A voice from behind said and everyone jumped out of their skins.

They turned around and saw Genni's smiling face before them. "I was hoping you'd find this place with all your walking, where are the others?"

"We split up, to find you." Matt said. "We have some questions."

"Ahh I see Angela has showed up let's go back to my home." He clicked his fingers and before they knew it they were in Genni's home.

"Wow it feels so safe here." Mimi said taking a seat on the couch with Palmon.

"So Genni what's with the kid claiming its TJ's and Kari's?" Davis asked.

Genni took a seat. "She's back because the darkness is here and she is the only one who can control it."

"What?" they all asked.

"Remember how Kari, Tai, and Izzy found that crest that day?" he asked.

"Yeah Izzy told me about that." Mimi said.

"Well this was the crest of darkness you see. It's Angela's crest. When Kari and Tk had her, their crests both being Light and Hope give the happiness to the world but they gave birth to a good type of darkness. You see not all darkness is evil just when it is put into the wrong hands. That's why Kari and Tai went dark; they are not capable of holding such power in that area."

"But Kari's own daughter is?" Matt asked.

"Yes because the light and hope cancelled each other out to form the good crest of darkness. Light and Dark are opposites."

"And that's why Angela came back in time, because she needed to help her uncle and mother." Yolie said aloud.

"Right, but she also needed to get her crest because right now it is in the wrong hands. She should be here you need to get to her and bring her something."

"And what's that?" Ken asked.

"Me," came a small voice "I'm Lunamon." The digimon looked partly like a rabbit but it was cute.

"Aww it's adorable!" Yolie and Mimi shouted.

"You need to bring Lunamon to Angela right away she needs to help you to save the world. Only she and Tk can save Kari from this darkness."

"Why can't I?" Davis yelled. He was ignored.

"We'll do what we can Genni." Ken said standing up.

"She needs the crest too." Genni added. "Without it Lunamon will be unable to digivolve."

"Right, well we have a lot to do so we better get going." Matt said.

"The light will only last a few more miles then you will enter back into the digital darkness. Somewhere in there, there is a castle where the dark master lives. He holds the crest of darkness as well as your friends." Genni explained.

"You can count on us Genni." Davis said putting his fist up in the air.

* * *

A/n – hope that wasn't too confusing or anything. I try. Review please.


	9. Sucked in

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Tai how are you normal again?" Izzy asked astonished.

"Normal? What are you talking about? Last thing I remembered was waking up in a prison cell after touching that light you told me not to." Tai said.

"You went crazy Tai." Cody told him. "The darkness took over you and Kari's souls and you tried to kill Izzy."

"Huh?" Izzy said the egg in his arms shaking as it cracked open.

"Pabumon"

"Tentomon's digi egg hatched." Sora said in relief.

"Oh my…did I do that?" Tai asked horrified.

"It wasn't your fault Tai you didn't know what you were doing." Tk said holding Angela.

"Thanks…um Tk who's the kid?" Tai asked.

"Uncle Tai don't you remember me? Kari is my mommy and Tk is my daddy." She said shyly.

"What!" Tai was ready to kill Tk. "You had a kid with my sister!"

Sora jumped in front of him before he could murder Tk. "She's from the future Tai relax!"

"I don't care what she's from!"

"Tai stop it she's here to help us now chill out!" Sora yelled.

"Fine…I'd rather you than Davis anyway…" he muttered under his breath before realizing something. "Wait, where's Kari?"

"She's still trapped in that dark soul place Tai…" Cody said softly seeing Tk and Angela look down sadly.

"Well I guess we better go save her then…come on brother-in-law to be, Sor, Izzybean and Codsterr lets go!" Tai said taking the lead.

"Did he just call me Codsterr?" Cody asked curiously.

"He forgot about me." Angela said annoyed. "Stupid Tai."

"Wait Tai," Izzy stopped. "Do you know where the dark master's castle is?"

"Yup, I had to escape there so I'll lead the way and well stomp all over this fool." Tai told her confidently, and then took off without another word.

* * *

"Great back into complete darkness." Mimi whined as they entered back into the forest.

"Well Genni did say this would happen…" Yolie said walking closely behind.

"Stop being such babies we have to save Kari." Davis said annoyed walking ahead of everyone.

"Davis, do you even know where you're going?" Matt asked.

"No, but I have a sixth sense. It can track Kari down when she's in danger we'll be there in no time." He said proudly.

"Oh brother…" Yolie said rolling her eyes as she turned to Ken. "You've been awful quiet are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned.

"I just have a bad feeling about something." He said quietly.

"Like what?" she asked and everybody else had stopped walking to listen.

"It's the darkness I can feel it."

"Well of course you can it's all around us, Ken." Davis said.

"No, it's different. Something's wrong…." His eyes widened as the scenery changed before him. "YOLIE! Mimi! Look out!" he yelled but it was too late.

A dark black hole formed below the two young girls and the both were sucked in screaming. The hole disintegrated and the ground returned to normal.

Ken went running over screaming, "Yolie!"

Matt, Davis, Ken, and Lunamon stared at the ground for a few moments before talking.

"Where could they have gone?" Davis asked.

"I have no idea but we sure as hell have to find out." Matt said worried. "Izzy's going to kill me…"

"Yolie…" Ken whispered horrified.

"Don't worry Ken that thing will spit Yolie out once it see's how obnoxious she is." Davis snickered.

"I'm not laughing Davis." Ken said seriously.

"Sorry…" Davis murmured. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we go on and hope to find them." Matt suggested.

* * *

"Owwww….." Mimi said as she awoke in a dark prison type area.

"You're telling me." Yolie said getting up off the ground.

"Yeah you guys hit the ground pretty hard." Said a voice from the darkness and Mimi and Yolie jumped out of their skin and ran hugging each other.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mimi shrieked.

The voice laughed and came out of the shadows. "Don't worry it's just me, Joe."

The two relaxed. "Joe, what are you doing in here?" Yolie asked.

"Well I came to the digital world like I had planned, to help you, and I got sucked into a hole and ended up here." He exclaimed.

"How long have you been in here?" Palmon asked.

"Awhile." Gomamon answered.

"Great…" Mimi said.

"Wait no I can see the keys." Yolie said excited. "Palmon, could you reach them?"

"You bet!" she clapped happily. "Poison Ivy" she reached and grabbed the keys.

"Palmon you're the best!" Mimi yelled happily as she unlocked the prison cell.

"I know"

The three walked outside the cell and carefully around the building they were in. "Where are we?" Yolie asked aloud.

"I think we're in the dark master's castle." Joe replied.

"Huh?"

He looked at them. "Well I've seen digimon checking up on me. Not the nice kind either. I'm assuming we're here because we were supposed to be in prison."

"That would make sense but how do we get out of here?" Mimi asked.

"Well should we be leaving? We do have to defeat the dark master…" Yolie said.

"I don't know what to do." Mimi countered. "Joe, what are you doing?" she asked as the blue haired boy who was now peering into a room behind a door.

"I see something bright coming from in here." He answered.

Mimi and Yolie looked at each other. "The crest!" they shouted and entered the room.

"Wait, we can't touch it because it will turn us evil…" Mimi said.

"Then we won't touch it." Joe said taking out some pliers and a plastic bag from his bag and carefully taking it out and putting it away safely. "There" he said pleased.

"Genius Joe…" Yolie began until the alarms started going off all around them.

* * *

"There is it!" Tai said pointing to the dark castle that lay before him.

"Should we go in?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we should find the others…" Izzy suggested.

"What if they're already in there?" Tk said.

"True…" Izzy said.

Then right before them a window went smashing and a scream was heard. They looked up in horror.

"I think they're in there…" Tai said.

"Mimi…" Izzy went running.

"Wait for me!" Motimon, who had digivolve from Pabumon, said hopping after him.

"Kari!"

"Momma!"

* * *

A/n – not the best chapter but oh well it's alright. I'll make the next one better. As always review please :D


	10. An old enemy

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

They ran into the room where the screams had come from to see Joe being held up to a wall, Mimi surrounded by Bakemon, and Yolie covering her face with her hands. Before them was something horrifying and known.

He turned around and started walking over laughing. "You didn't think I'd die that easily did you?" he asked with his clown like laugh.

"Piedmon…" Tk whispered. "What have you done with Kari?!"

He laughed but it wasn't a warm laugh. "Does it really matter? She's doing my bidding anyway."

The Bakemon flew away from Mimi and the ones holding Joe to the wall let him go, he fell, and flew over to Piedmon. "Master Piedmon"

"But we destroyed you…" Izzy said thinking about the whole thing.

"No you sent me away…I came back." He smirked. "But I'm bored with you already. You really are not much of an interesting group." He held up his hand. "Trump Sword"

Joe's shirt was stabbed into the wall. He stood there afraid and stuck. "Gomamon digivolve!" Joe yelled but Gomamon looked at him scared. "I can't"

"I can't either Mimi." Palmon said worried.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked.

Piedmon laughed. "Come out my dear Kari."

Kari appeared looking dark and pale. She was holding the digivices in her hands and smirking.

"Good job my dear" Piedmon said taking the digivices.

"How did she get those?" Tai asked.

"I helped." LadyDevimon said. "I'm quite the quick one."

"Kari, give those back or I'm flushing your ipod down the toilet!" Tai threatened but the girl rolled her eyes.

"Mommy!" Angela cried running over to her mother and hugging her.

"Mommy?" Kari asked and looked at Piedmon.

"Angela, get back here!" Tk yelled running for his daughter.

"Daddy, save her! You love her don't you save her!" Angela cried.

Sora and Cody tried to help Tk with the young girl but she continued to kick and scream.

"Shut her up!" Piedmon yelled. "I'm done with you people, Trump Sword!"

Mimi screamed as 4 swords aimed right for her and Izzy jumped and pushed her out of the way luckily coming out with just a cut on his arm.

"We have to do something!" Sora yelled.

"Kari, please snap out of it you're the only one who can stop this!" Tk yelled giving Angela to Sora and grabbing Kari's arms.

"Look at me!" he said. "Look at me; we've been through so much together please remember."

Kari started shaking. "I…don't."

"Kari please I love you remember me, our daughter came from the future she needs you."

"Our daughter? I have no kids I would never marry you."

"Don't say that you love me don't you…I know I love you."

Kari's eyes turned to their normal color and she stared into Tk's eyes lovingly. "Tk…"

"Not on my watch." Piedmon said grabbing Kari away. Her eyes turned dark again.

Cody looked at the ground and saw the bag. He picked it up "Angela catch" he said and threw it towards her.

She caught it and took the crest out. It glowed brightly but she stayed that happy young girl that she was.

"It has no affect on her." Sora said happy.

"She holds the crest of darkness." Joe said.

* * *

"I feel Angela." Lunamon said.

"Huh?" Davis asked.

"Follow me!" she yelled and Davis, Matt, and Ken rushed after her."

* * *

"Angela!" Lunamon yelled as she entered the room.

"What?" Piedmon said shocked.

Ken, Matt, and Davis followed close behind.

"Yolie!" Ken yelled running over to her and hugging her. "I was so worried."

Tk walked over to Angela and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're a digidestined."

A small device appeared in her small hands. She smiled up at him. "Daddy I'll save the world. Lunamon we need you." The young girls digivices glowed.

"Lunamon digivolve to Lekismon"

The champion digimon stood before Piedmon. He laughed in spite of himself. "This thing can't defeat me."

"Tear Arrow"

He dodged the attack easily and laughed harder. "This is ridiculous really." He said not noticing a digivices fall to the ground. Cody ran fast and picked it up throwing it to Sora.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Garudamon"

"Wing Blade"

"Ugh!" Piedmon said moving away. He grabbed Kari and held her in front of him. "You want to attack me you'll have to hurt her too."

Everybody stopped not knowing what to do.

Tk walked right in front of Piedmon not caring at this point. "Kari you have to come to it. The fate of the world is in your hands we need you, your daughter needs you, I need you, I love you Kari."

She stared at him trying to fight it. A single tear rolled down her eyes. "Tk!" she screamed trying to come out.

"Kari I'm here I won't let him hurt you." Tk yelled.

She reached down trying more an more to fight it then she grabbed control of her arm and grabbed the remaining digivices and threw them towards Tai.

He threw each digidestined their digivices while the digimon digivolved.

Piedmon held Kari in closer. "You'll have to hurt her before me."

"Flower Wreath" Lilymon threw her wreath around LadyDevimon. She flickered for a moment then returned to Angewomon.

"Angewomon!" Kari yelled. "Tk help me!" she was trying so hard to get the darkness out of her head.

"What do we do?" Davis asked.

"Give Lekismon your power!" Izzy yelled.

"What?" everyone asked?

"If she's need here to save the world there's a reason give you power to her." Izzy said.

"Okay I give you the power of sincerity." Mimi said holding up her digivices as Lilymon returned to Palmon.

Joe held his us up, "Reliability"

"Take my love" Sora told her.

"Knowledge"

"The worlds hope"

"Friendship"

"Courage"

"Kindness"

"Digi eggs of sincerity and love"

"Eggs of friendship and courage"

"Egg of hope"

"Eggs knowledge and reliability"

Kari squirmed. "Light"

All the digimon returned to their rookie forms as Lekismon powered up.

"Come on were counting on you!" Angela said.

"Lekismon warp digivolve to Dianamon"

Dianamon stood there tall and strong.

"She's a mega digimon…" Izzy said in awe.

"We can win!" Yolie said hugging Ken.

Piedmon's eyes widened in fear, "impossible"

"Arrow of Artemis" Dianamon shouted aiming at Piedmon.

Piedmon stopped in his tracks and started to dissolve into pieces of data. "I'm taking you with me! World destruction!" he yelled.

The room went completely black. Separate holes opened at the digidestined fell through.

"TK help me!" Kari shouted.

"Izzy"

"Daddy, Mommy"

"Tai"

* * *

A/n – lala. So chapter 10 done. Review please.


	11. Missing digimon, secrets, and underworld

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Mimi opened her eyes in an underground place. She sat up to see Palmon lying next to her and Izzy and Tentomon.

She tried to move but her leg wouldn't budge. "Crap…Izzy." She said trying to move.

He moved a little then went silent again.

"Izzy!" Mimi shouted and that got the red head to open his eyes along with Palmon and Tentomon.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Palmon asked worried.

"I can't move my leg." Mimi answered.

Izzy came over and put his hand on her leg. "Can you feel this?" he asked.

"No" she responded worried.

"It might be broken, but I'm not sure, I'm no Joe…" he said worried.

"What should we do Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"I guess I'll have to carry her…but I don't even know where we're going." Izzy said.

"In fact where are we?" Mimi asked.

"It looks like we are in the underground. It's a world beneath what would have been the digital world." Tentomon said.

"Is the digital world gone?" Izzy asked.

"I hope not." Palmon said worried.

"Come on Mimi." Izzy said lifting her on his back. She put her arms around his neck and laid her face on his shoulder. He shuttered and she laughed.

"You okay there Izzy? Am I too heavy?" She asked.

"No you're perfect. Come on let's find the others." He told her.

"You're crazy if you think I'm carrying you Palmon." Tentomon said flying in front of Izzy and Mimi.

"Izzy?" Mimi said.

"Yeah"

"You've gotten tall since I last visited." She said giggling.

* * *

"Tai this is ridiculous we've been walking for ever, and there's no sign of anyone let's take a break." Sora begged.

Tai stopped and sat down. "I think these tunnels have no ending."

Sora sat next to him. "Agreed, someone has to be around somewhere though."

Agumon and Biyomon sat down and closed their eyes.

"I guess our digimon are tired too." Tai said laughing.

Sora laughed and reached down to tie her shoe. Tai looked over and saw her arm for the first time not hidden in her sleeve as she reached, "Sora where'd you get that bruise?"

Sora looked at her arm and out of reaction touched her head. Tai immediately turned to her and moved the hair out of her face to see another bruise. "Sora what's going on?" he asked worried.

Biyomon and Agumon had opened their eyes to see what the commotion was about.

"Tai it's no big deal I just fell." Sora said pulling away.

"Sora you did not fall you can't lie for your life now tell me what happened." Tai urged extremely concerned.

"He hit her." Biyomon said speaking up and Sora looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who hit her?" asked Tai becoming angry.

"Aaron…" Biyomon said ignoring Sora.

"He hit you?!" Tai screamed getting up. "I'm going to kill that kid!"

"Tai!" Sora said grabbing his arm. "I dumped him it's over let it go."

"I will never let it go Sora, he hurt you and I'm not forgiving him for that." He told her.

"Tai why can't you leave this alone"

"Because I love you Sora." He said looking at her seriously.

Sora felt her mouth drop open and her body go numb. "What?"

Tai looked at her for a moment until he heard his name being called.

"Tai! Tai!" he saw to boys running over to him at full speed.

"Matt, Joe!" Tai said happy to avoid the Sora subject after all.

"Hey you guys glad we could find someone around here." Matt said once they caught up to them.

"Any idea where we are?" Joe asked.

"Yeah right," Tai said. "I guess we'll have to find out."

"Wait we're not done with this conversation Tai." Sora said just getting confused looks from Matt and Tai.

* * *

"Davis will you come on we've stopped three times already!" Yolie complained.

"I have not Yolie! I'm stopping for everyone's sake." He told her.

"Davis we have stopped an awful lot." Cody told him.

"Guy's let's not fight." Ken told them when Davis opened his mouth to speak.

"Ken how are we going to get out of here?" Yolie asked.

Cody squinted his eyes forward, "Hey guys I see something," then started running towards it.

The others ran after him trying to keep up as they came to a door where the hallway ended. Cody opened it and a light shined through. The room became visible where Elecmon and all the digi eggs stood.

"It's the primary village underground?" Davis asked.

Elecmon came forward. "The digi destined. Oh no, has the rest of the digital world been destroyed?"

"We're not quite sure, Elecmon what happened?" Cody asked.

"When Piedmon took over he destroyed most of the digimon in the digital world, I fell into this place and started taking care of the digi eggs that came here. They're all the digimon that were hurt from Piedmon." Elecmon told them. "I guess this place was made in case something like this was to happen."

"Well this explains what happened to all of the digimon." Yolie said.

"How are we going to fix this?" Davis asked. "Piedmon's been defeated so what else is there to do."

Ken picked up a digi egg and hit hatched in his hands. "Start over." He suggested.

* * *

"Izzy I'm tired we've been traveling down this hallway forever." Mimi whined still on the red heads back.

"Mimi, I'm carrying you how on earth are you tired?" Izzy asked annoyed.

"I don't know it's just cold and freaky down here." She said looking around.

They continued walking in silence until they came upon a door.

"Izzy we're saved!" Mimi shouted excitedly.

Izzy sighed in relief and Tentomon opened the door.

"Uhh not to burst anyone's bubbles but there's nothing but a blue ball in here." He said.

"Ugh…" Izzy said.

"Ohh…." Mimi looked sad.

"But that ball can help us save the digital world." Came a voice from behind and Izzy and Mimi turned to see Genni.

"Genni, where did you come from?" Izzy asked.

"Is anyone with you?" Mimi asked looking around.

"No" Genni responded. "I've been waiting for you since the digital world shut down. This ball is the only thing that can save it now. If each digidestined places their digivices in front of it the power of the digivices will power up the ball and they will be released to the digital world to restore it to its usual form."

"Wow we contain all that power?" Mimi asked.

Genni laughed. "You always have. The hard parts over you defeated Piedmon and found this area. Now we just need to find the others and restore the world."

"But we don't know where the others are." Izzy said.

"Use your digivices to track them down. As soon as you find them then the sooner you can go home."

"I like that idea." Mimi said. "I need an extreme nap."

Genni laughed again. "Good luck to you then." He said disappearing.

"That guy just never wants to stick around does he?" Izzy asked.

* * *

A/n – weird chapter I know but I wanted to add what happened to the missing digimon and such so yeah. I wanted some fluff too. Sorry bout late update and such review as usual.


	12. The mistake

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

"Daddy, Mommy, please wake up." Angela said shaking her parents.

Tk groaned. "My head is killing me."

Kari got up and tried to shake off what just happened. "Where are we?"

"Underground mommy" Angela said hugging her.

"Tk?" the blonde turned around to see Mimi and Izzy running towards them. Well Izzy's running and Mimi still riding on his back.

"We found out what we have to do!" Mimi shouted happily. "Genni showed up and said all we have to do is point our digivices at this ball and the world will go back to normal."

Kari scrunched her eyebrows together. "That seems rather simple."

"Good we need something simple after all we've been through." Tk said.

"Let's go then momma" Angela said happily skipping down the never ending halls.

As they left they failed to notice the face that wasn't far behind them. Their Genni stood smirking. Then his face broke apart and in his place stood a Bakemon. He held up a wacky talky and spoke into it. "They bought it boss."

* * *

"Owww!" Joe shrieked holding his foot.

"What is wrong now?" Tai asked annoyed.

"For your information I stubbed my toe." Joe shot back.

"On what?"

"The wall…"

Tai rolled his eyes and continued walking forward.

"What's with you Tai you seem kind of irritated?" Matt asked walking along side him.

"Nothing I just want to get out of this place which doesn't seem to be happening." Tai said in return.

Sora walked along side Joe quietly. She knew she should have said something besides 'what' to Tai when he professed his love for her but she didn't know how she felt yet.

She sighed and Joe looked at her in confusion but was stopped by Matt's voice. "It's a door."

* * *

Tk, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, and Angela walked along the hallways.

"Where are we going?" Mimi asked getting aggravated.

"Phantomon this is boring lead them to the room already they're not entertaining me anymore." Bakemon said.

"Fine" Phantomon swung his staff and a door appeared in front of the 5.

"What the hell?" Tk asked astonished.

"Tk, not in front of your daughter!" Kari said yelling at him.

"Should we go through it?" Izzy asked.

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Mimi commented.

They opened the door to reveal the 'underground primary village'. They saw all the others standing there and ran to them.

"You guys we found you!" Mimi shouted running towards them.

"Mimi I thought you couldn't walk?" Izzy accused but she ignored him.

"Great everyone's here now we can figure out what to do." Tai said.

"Genni told us to put our digivices up to this ball and our power will restore the digital world." Tk said holding it up.

"Well let's do this then, that way we can get out of here." Yolie said happily as everyone held up their digivices. They glowed magnificent colors at first then it changed to black.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"My digivices stopped giving off power!" Sora yelled. "We've been drained!"

Elecmon started laughing and they turned around to see him too turn into a Bakemon.

"Fools!" the Bakemon laughed. "You actually think Elecmon survived! No he's among this pile of useless digi eggs."

Phantomon and the other Bakemon came from behind them as the room grew dark.

"We now contain all of your power." The other Bakemon said.

"But why would Genni set us up?" Matt asked.

Bakemon smiled.

"It was you." Izzy said shocked and Mimi stood behind him holding his arm afraid.

"We defeated your master you're goners!" yelled.

The three smiled as a dark figure formed behind them. He grew larger and larger and appeared with the same smiling face he had always had.

"Myotismon…" Gatomon said afraid.

"ChaosMyostismon" he corrected smiling.

"How did you survive again?" Tk asked horrified.

He turned to the blonde. "Stupid child you defeated me in another world. I'm a digimon of course I'll come back here. Unfortunately for you, you have no more power, you can't digivolve! Not even the child of darkness who my minion Piedmon found before you killed him."

"We can still beat you!" Matt shouted.

"How?" ChaosMyotismon challenged.

Matt couldn't answer knowing the truth.

"I have all your power including the child's darkness. Your doomed face it."

"We can still try!" Gatomon shouted. "Lightening paw"

ChaosMyotismon just swiped her away. "I never did like cats."

"What do we do?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea." Tai responded receiving many worried looks.

* * *

A/n – short chapter but whatever I didn't know what to do with this story for a little while. So the last chapter was obviously just for fluff and false information. Ps. I made up ChaosMyotismon as far as I know so you won't find him on wiki. Review please I'll try to make it less confusing.


	13. A Way Around

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"We're going to die!" Davis shouted hiding behind Kari.

"Real manly" Kari muttered.

"He's stronger than a mega without our digimon digivolving its scientifically impossible to defeat him." Izzy said standing in front of Mimi who was clutching onto his shirt.

"Let's run then" she suggested.

"We have no where to run." Tk told her.

"We have to use our crest powers!" Joe told them.

"I'm trying that and it isn't working!" Tai yelled.

ChaosMyostismon just laughed in spite of himself. "It's useless."

"Come on you guys there has to be a way to get through this we can't chicken out now!" Matt yelled. "We can still beat him." An orange light shot out and hit Tai.

"What the!" Tai yelled.

ChaosMyostismon's eyes widened becoming concerned.

"Momma…" Angela started but Kari shushed her.

Sora grabbed Tai and Joe's hands. "I agree with Mimi let's get out of here."

"Try digivolving Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"Agumon digivolve to Agumon…"

"It's no use let's leave!" Sora yelled pulling harder.

"There has to be a way Sora!" Tai yelled feeling his own heart start to glow.

"Matt didn't give up and he gave power to Tai doing so…" Izzy said thinking.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Tai is gaining power through our courage. Our crests might be able to be powered through each others strength of somebody else's crest." he told her. "Tai we can do this we just all have to have your courage!" Izzy said as the orange light gave more power to Tai.

"I can feel it!" Tai shouted.

"Me too!" Agreed Agumon.

"Mimi believe!' Izzy told her. "Have the courage."

"I don't know if I can. I'm not brave Izzy!"

"I won't let anything happen to you now believe that we can win!" he told her.

Joe closed his eyes. "We can win we've found a way!" he shouted giving Tai power.

Sora smiled. "Never give up!" soon hers was also entering Tai.

Tk took Kari's hand. "Anything is possible." she smiled and they both gave him her courage.

"I believe." Ken said and he gave his power.

"Well now we don't have crests so what do we do?" Davis asked Yolie.

"I don't know just give them our strength I suppose." she answered.

"Mimi please it's up to you feel your bravery inside of you." he grabbed her hand and her face lit up.

"I believe!" she said and Tai gained the last surge of power he needed.

"AGUMON!"

"I'm on it!" Agumon shouted. "Agumon warp digivolve to from the power of everyone, WarGreymon!"

ChaosMyostismon glared. "You still can not defeat me."

"Watch us!" Tai said. "WarGreymon!"

"Terraforce!" he shouted and left some mark of pain on ChaosMyostismon but not enough.

'"We need everybody to defeat him!" Izzy said. "Use all of your strengths!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon, Togemon digivolve to Lilymon"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon, Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon"

"Lunamon warp digivolve to Dianamon"

"What should we do Tai?" Davis asked.

"Stay back for now, WarGreymon Attack!"

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"UGH!" ChaosMyostismon said but recovered quickly "I won't go out that quickly!"

"Heavens Charge!" Angewoman said preparing for everyones power.

"Arrow of Artemis"

"Terra Force"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"Flower Cannon"

"Horn Buster"

"Vulcan's Hammer"

"Gate of Destiny"

"Spiking Strike"

"Wing Blade"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman shouted aiming at ChaosMyotismon.

The arrow shot down fast but he just grabbed with his hand laughing. "Old tricks won't work, how pathetic." he took the arrow and threw it back striking Angewoman.

"UGH!" she screamed and Kari came running after her.

"No Angewoman!" she screamed running to the fallen angel.

"Kari get out of the way!" Tk yelled.

"Kari I'll save you!" Davis yelled but Yolie held him back. "Our digimon can't even digivolve what do you plan to do?"

"They still aren't strong enough." Cody said worried.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon said aiming straight at his forehead but it left the slightest scratch.

"Crimson Strike" she shot Lilymon down.

"Lilymon!" Mimi screamed but Izzy held onto her so she wouldn't go running over. "Let me go Izzy she needs me!"

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!" he said holding her tighter.

"Now to finish her off, Venom Twist!" ChaosMyostismon shouted as a beam shot down towards Lilymon.

"I'll save her!" WarGreymon shouted blocking the attacking but hurting himself. "UGH"

"WarGreymon!" Tai ran over.

"Tai come back!" Sora shouted.

"Crimson Stike!"

"Sora look out!" Yolie screamed.

Garudamon covered her, "UGH"

"It's useless get out of there you guys!" Joe screamed.

"They need more power." Cody said then an idea came. "The digieggs!"

"What?" Yolie asked.

"Give them your power from the digieggs!" he told Davis and her. Then yelled to Kari and Tk. "USE THE DIGIEGGS POWER!"

Yolie held up the digieggs. "The sincerity and love"

"Gaurdamon warp digivolve to Hououmon"

"Lilymon digivolve to Rosemon"

"Their mega…" Mimi said stopping struggling in awe.

"What!" ChaosMyostismon yelled.

"My turn." Cody said. "Knowledge and Reliability"

"MegaKabuterimon digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon"

"Zudomon digivolve to Vikemon"

"Wow…" Izzy said.

"Vikemon you're awesome!" Joe shouted.

Kari and Tk turned toward each other and nodded. "LIGHT" "HOPE"

"Angewoman digivolve to Ophanimon"

"Magna Angemon digivolve to Serphimon"

"Still want to fight us ChoasMyostismon" Tk asked.

He just glared. "You still won't win."

* * *

A/N - I'm going to try to update real soon this one cause I was so late on this update. Sorry just was super super busy with holidays and stuff. Anyway review please!


	14. The Final Battle

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

"Now we have eight Megas on our side, what you going to do ChaosMyostismon?" Tai asked clearly pleased.

"Hmph you can't beat me. Whatever level your at!"

"Well see about that" Joe said. "Vikemon!"

"Viking Axe!" he screamed and ChaosMyostismon fell back on his feet.

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Eden's Javelin"

"Crimson Flame"

"Rose Spear"

"Strike of the Seven Stars"

"Terra Force"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

ChaosMyostismon was covered in smoke but managed to cough out of it.

"How is he still alive?" Sora asked Tai who looked just as confused as her.

Cody, Davis, Yolie, and Ken stood back making sure Angela was also away from the action.

Mimi looked worried and watched as Izzy squinted his eyes. "What are you thinking Izzy?"

"He keeps covering the area under his neck…it must be his weak spot Mimi." he said his face lighting up. "That's why are attack aren't working."

"How do we get him to move away so we can attack him there?" Joe asked coming over.

"I have an idea." Mimi said and Izzy looked over at her impressed. "Rosemon surround his face!"

Rosemon nodded and started flying around ChaosMyotismons face. "What are you doing?" he grumbled trying to swat her away.

"Rose Spear!" she shouted and it slapped him across the forehead snapping his head back.

"Mimi you're a genius!" Izzy yelled and she blushed. "HerculesKabuterimon attack!"

"You too Vikemon"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Viking Axe!"

They struck his neck and ChaosMyostismon fell backwards and screamed in pain.

The others realized what to do as well.

"Hououmon!"

"Crimson Flame" the flying bird screamed and ChaosMyotismon twitched in pain.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"UGH!" ChaosMyotismon shouted dissolving into millions of pieces of data.

The dark room disappeared and they appeared in a field with data reforming pieces of the ground and sky. The light appeared and the digimon eggs fell from the sky around the rebuilding the digital world.

"It's over we won." Tk said and looked towards Kari who was staring at her daughter.

"What happens now?" she asked referring to the child.

Angela smiled at her mother. "It's time for me to go Momma. I was only sent here to help you and daddy after all." a light appeared behind her.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"Back to the future. Or else future versions of you will become worried. I love you Momma and Daddy." she said hugging both Tk and Kari before stepping into the light and disappearing.

"I'll miss her. She's such a sweet and beautiful little girl." Kari said smiling.

"Just like her mom." Tk said kissing her on the cheek making Kari blush.

Davis looked like he might kill someone so Cody held him back.

"We better get home before people start to wonder where we went." Yolie said. "And I still need a job."

Matt stepped up. "Yolie I was talking to Ken earlier about that and I was thinking that maybe you could work with my band as a computer programmer. We need help with the CD and studio work and I know you're good with computers. Plus it pays good."

Yolie started jumping up and down. "Thank you thank you!" then she hugged Ken. "You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"Let's go home." Joe said yawning.

"I'll do the honors." Cody said. "Digi port open!"

They ended back in the computer lab all completely exhausted but relived to be alive and well.

"Well we better get home, Kari." Tai said trying to avoid an awkward conversation with Sora after his announcement to her.

"But I want to say goodbye to my new boyfriend." Kari said pulling away and Davis glared deadly at Tk.

"Say goodbye later!" Tai said pulling her away seeing Sora coming towards him. "Bye everyone!" he said running out the door dragging Kari along.

"What's with him?" Izzy asked and Sora just looked down sad.

"Who knows?" Matt said. "I'm out too but hey I have a concert tomorrow night you guys going to be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Yolie said happy about her new job.

"Yeah we'll be there Matt." Tk said as he nodded and headed out the door.

"I guess I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow then." Mimi said.

Izzy looked at her. "What do you mean leaving?"

"Izzy I live in America if you haven't forgotten." she told him.

"Oh right…" he said quietly.

"Mimi why don't you sleep over my house for the night then? I have tons to tell you." Sora asked.

"Okay! Bye everyone. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come over to pack my stuff up after Matt's concert Izzy!" she told him as they headed out the door.

Yolie and Ken left soon after because of the distance of Ken's home. Cody took Davis home to make sure he didn't kill Tk. Tk left after to avoid Davis as well.

Joe looked at Izzy who was standing there looking into space at the computer screen.

"You don't look okay." he noted.

"I wasn't thinking about the future that much…" he said quietly.

"You mean that Mimi was going to return home?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…I guess."

"You love her don't you?" Joe asked smirking.

Izzy's head shot up. "What? Me?"

"Yup"

"I…I don't know."

"Yes you do you just won't admit it. Face it Izzy you love her." Joe said grabbing his bag. "I have to go but no worries if you need advice you can call."

"You're suddenly the expert on woman?" he asked laughing.

"If you see the date I have for tomorrow night you'll understand." he said turning to leave.

Izzy sat down and put his hands over his face…was he really in love with her?

* * *

A/n - oh yeah short update. Well I was on a writing spree. There are only a few chapters left in this story and as you can tell they'll be more fluffy chapters than action to sum up the story. Thanks to all who review and please review again :D.


	15. Night time

***Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.**

"**Wow I haven't been here in years…" Mimi said walking into Sora's apartment. "It looks the same." she said laughing.**

**Sora smiled. "Yeah I guess you could say not much has changed."**

**Mimi sat down on the couch. "I'm wiped. Some week we've had huh?"**

**Sora sighed and sat down with her. "You've got that right. How's it been staying with Izzy?"**

**Mimi felt her heart twinge a little. "Fine, he's a great host."**

**Sora smirked. "Is that all?"**

**Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh please Sora I'm leaving in two days back to America for who knows how long."**

"**You're going to miss him."**

"**I'm going to miss all of you."**

"**Fine…want to order a pizza? We can watch the old chick flicks we used to watch?" she asked smiling.**

"**Most definitely."**

* * *

"**Tai, what was that?" Kari complained as he dragged her into their apartment.**

"**I had to get away from Sora!" he explained.**

**Kari gave him a look. "And why exactly?"**

"**Because I accidentally told her that I loved her and now she's going to want to talk to me about it and you know how much I hate talking about my emotions!" he practically yelled.**

"**Wow calm down and stop yelling at me. Anyway maybe it's a good thing to get it out in the open, me and Tk are happier than ever." she said smiling.**

**He glared at her. "You haven't even been dating a full day. Besides it's different for me and Sora."**

"**How?"**

"**We're not you and Tk! " he flung himself on his bed dramatically as Kari rolled her eyes and left the room.**

* * *

**Matt sat in his room playing his guitar. He had been working on a song for a while now. Something that could be like a digi destined styled song. He tuned it and started playing when he heard the door knock.**

**Getting up he answered the door to see a frazzled looking red haired boy. "What's up Izzy?"**

"**I need advice…" Izzy said slowly and embarrassed.**

"**On what?"**

"**Girls…well Mimi." Izzy told him looking down.**

**Matt smirked. "Oh I knew this day would come."**

* * *

**Yolie smiled brightly at her family as she told them about her new job. She was so proud that she would be able to help them get out of the dumps in their financial problems. It turned out one of her sisters had managed to get a job nearby as well.**

"**So everything will be okay!" Yolie said enthusiastically. "Two of us have jobs. The more of us that get them the better off we'll be!"**

"**Yolie" her father said tired but appreciative. "I don't want you kids to be taking this all upon yourselves."**

"**We want to help." her sister said smiling. "This is our family."**

**Yolie nodded in agreement as her father smiled weakly. "Thank you." he whispered. "And more good news. I myself have a job interview tomorrow."**

* * *

**Mimi started cracking up. "Sora you have pizza sauce falling down your face." she said giggling at the sight of her friend.**

"**Shut up." Sora said wiping in off. "I'm starved I can't control how messy I eat right now."**

"**Not very lady like of you Sor." Mimi said biting into her food.**

"**Who cares no one but you is here to see it anyway." **

"**What if Tai was here?" Mimi said smirking.**

"**Oh he'd probably encourage the whole messy eating thing." Sora said as Mimi laughed.**

"**Hey let's play a game." Mimi said reaching out of Sora's closet where the games they played when they were younger laid.**

"**A game? Gosh we haven't done that in years." Sora said.**

"**Yeah but this one is like a truth game. Member we played it at sleepovers to find out who liked who." she said bringing the box down and sitting on the floor.**

"**Oh yeah member when Jess admitted to liking Matt!" Sora said thinking.**

"**Yeah and then we called him and left a ten minute long message on his voicemail about why he should go out with her." Mimi said giggling.**

"**Good times…" Sora said laughing also.**

"**Okay you first Sor. It says 'What is the grossest thing you've ever eaten?'" Mimi said reading off the card.**

**Sora though about it for a minute then answered, "Don't tell anyone this but Tai's mom's cooking."**

**Mimi burst out in laughter but Sora just shushed her. "Don't tell anyone I said that."**

"**Well it is kind of true." Mimi said.**

**Sora took a card. "Okay Meem's 'what's the weirdest dream you have ever had?' "**

"**Okay well once I dreamt that we were at the hospital and Joe was performing surgery on Tai. But Tai got really scared and was running from Joe so he instead took Davis and performed surgery on him. And then Davis came out of the surgery looking like Etemon and tried to impersonate Elvis." Mimi said in one breath.**

**Sora looked at her strangely. "Please tell me you are kidding."**

"**Nope" Mimi said picking a card. "Oh this is one I like. Okay Sor, 'Who is one person in this world you don't think you could live without?' Hey I'm thinking boy wise…hintTaihint." she said smirking.**

**Sora blushed. "Mimi, Tai and I are friends…"**

"**But you likey him." Mimi said.**

"**Likey isn't a word."**

"**And he likey you."**

"**Again likey is not a word." Sora said trying to change the subject.**

"**Sora…"**

"**Okay he told me he loved me!"**

**Mimi's mouth dropped open and she looked extremely pleased as a smile formed across her face.**

* * *

**Kari walked into Tai's room with a plate of food. "Mom wants you to eat this."**

"**So she hates me too. Gosh the world hates me." Tai said looking at it disgusted.**

"**It's not that horrible tonight. Except the chicken has a tad of a after taste…" she told him putting the food in front of him.**

**He stared at it and finally took a bite making a disturbed expression as he swallowed it down. "I wonder what real food tastes like."**

"**We're never going to find out. Trust me." Kari said. "Now have you relaxed and though about what you are going to do about Sora?"**

"**I'm going to avoid her." Tai said confidently.**

"**While we're all at Matt's concert tomorrow night?" Kari raised her eyebrows as Tai glared at her.**

"**Is that a problem?"**

"**You have to talk to her some time. Man up boy. Come with a plan. Gosh you can face all the evil digimon in the world but not a girl…"**

* * *

"**You have to tell her how you feel Izzy." Matt said sitting in a chair.**

**Izzy sighed. "But she's leaving, there's no time."**

"**She'll be back."**

"**Not for a long time. And what if she doesn't feel the same way, things will be awkward, I'd rather not be with her than lose her as a friend." Izzy told him.**

"**You have to take a chance dude." he smacked him in the arm. **

**Izzy sighed. "Okay easy enough. I just have to say. 'I love you Mimi.' Yeah I can't do it." he said getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow Matt but thanks for everything."**

"**Sorry I couldn't be of more help man."**

**Izzy just nodded as he left. Soon after Matt heard the phone ringing her answered it and smirked at whatever the voice at the other end said.**

"**Sure dude. It's a plan." He said hanging up the phone.**

* * *

**A/n - hello fluff chapter. Sorry bout that if you hate fluff. Anyway probably two more chapters of this story so I'll try to update faster. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to. :D**


	16. Concert Part 1

*Disclaimer - I do not own digimon. I hope you know that by now. And I don't own the songs used. Sorry by Buckcherry

"Tk are those flowers for me?" Kari asked eagerly as Tk appeared at her door that afternoon.

"Yup this is kind of our first date." he said blushing.

"Yeah…" she said also blushing.

Tai walked by rolling his eyes. "A date oh please you have the rest of us tagging along. Figures you two would call this a date."

Kari ignored him and pulled Tk into the house so they could hang out before the concert.

Tai stepped into his room and looked at himself in the mirror. He put on jeans with a nice shirt. He also decided to actually brush his hair even though he knew that itself would start a commotion.

* * *

Sora should I wear this springy light pink dress or the purple skirt with the white blouse?" Mimi asked getting ready for the concert.

Sora looked at her for a moment and then said that it was only natural that she chose the pink. Mimi agreed and went to get dressed.

Sora stared into the mirror not knowing what to wear herself. She knew deep down she did have feelings for Tai and it was killing her that she hadn't told him the truth after he announced his love for her.

She grabbed a pair of jeans out of her closet and saw a silky red tunic with short sleeves that Mimi had given her for her birthday. She put it on and brushed her hair pulling the front back so her face could clearly be seen.

Mimi walked back into the room and gave a teasing whistle. "Sora you are going to give our good friend Tai a heart attack.." she said winking.

"Oh and like your pink dress and curly hair isn't to impress Izzy?" Sora countered.

Mimi blushed but tried not to show it. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Sora just rolled her eyes and hoped for the best tonight.

* * *

Izzy but on a nice white shirt with his black pants. He knew Mimi liked it when guys dressed up and this was his last night to truly impress her before she left. It was killing him to think she was going back to America but he knew there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Matt stood backstage tuning his guitar. His new song was ready to play for the night and he was more excited than ever.

He took out the other lyrics and smirked at them. Oh his friend had some crazy ideas.

* * *

Tai was driving his car nervously to the concert. Tk and Kari were sitting in back whispering some things to each other until Tai nearly crashed into another car.

Kari screamed. "Tai do you want me to drive?" she asked.

"No I'm completely capable of driving. I'm just nervous!" he said defensively.

"About what?" Tk asked more towards Kari.

"He told Sora he loved her and now he's scared to see her." Kari explained.

"KARI!" Tai yelled.

* * *

Mimi and Sora entered the concert already filling with seats. They saw Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Joe already sitting down so they came over.

"Hey guys" Sora said coming over and taking a seat while looking around for Tai.

"Hey Sora." Yolei said. "I just wanted to see you guys but it looks like I'm going to be late. I have to get backstage and help out! Ekk I'm so happy I have a job." She kissed Ken on the cheek and got up. "Sorry tell everyone I said hi I wished they had come early like you guys." she said skipping off to help Matt.

Soon after Izzy walked in and Mimi felt her face go read. "Hey Izzy" she said as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey Mimi" he said looking at her in awe. He thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Izzy what are you staring at?" Mimi asked giggling and Izzy blushed.

"Nothing" he said quickly.

Joe winked at him from across the seats, while Sora was frantically searching for Tai.

Soon after Davis arrived later followed by Tk and Kari. By then Sora was feeling extremely anxious.

"Hey Kari where's Tai?" Sora asked trying to sound just curious.

"He said he had to do something and he'd be right back but I don't know where he is, sorry." Kari answered apologetically.

"Thanks" Sora said sighing.

Mimi gave her a apologetic look and Sora just gave a it's okay shrug.

Everyone was there by now but Tai was still know where to be found and Matt had already started his opening song. He was great as usual but she wanted to enjoy it with her best friend.

The song ended and Matt started to talk. "Hey guys I'm so glad all of you came out tonight." The girls in the crowd shrieked at his voice. He smiled and continued. "Before anything I had a song request from my best friend so I couldn't refuse."

Sora felt her heart speed up. Was it Tai?

"See he messed up with the girl he liked so you know I of course would be happy to fix it." Matt said getting more shrieks from girls.

"He loves this!" Davis exclaimed. "I want this!"

"Don't hold your breath." Cody told him.

Sora on the other hand couldn't breathe.

"So" Matt continued. "I'm going to sing a song for my best friend Tai, cause well quite frankly he can't sing. So here you go Sora this is from Tai. Hit it guys."

_Oh I _

_Had a lot to say_

_Was thinking_

_On my time away_

Mimi shrieked and pulled Sora up out of her seat. While all of their friends were staring at her. "Sora it's for you!"

_I miss you _

_And things _

_Weren't the same_

_Cuz everything inside_

_It never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry_

_It makes me wanna die_

"He's apologizing!" Sora said feeling her heart racing faster than ever. She looked over at Mimi in amazement.

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry bout all the_

_Things I said to you_

_And I know_

_I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make_

_My world go round_

_And I just _

_Wanted to say_

_I'm sorry_

Sora saw Tai walking on the stage and Matt looking over to him smiling as he played the guitar and continued to sing.

_This time_

_I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder_

_To get through the days_

_You get older and blame _

_Turns to shame_

_Cuz everything inside_

_It never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry_

_It makes me wanna die_

Sora started through her friends to move to the isle. She had no idea what on earth she was doing. All she knew was she wanted to get to Tai.

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry bout all the_

_Things I said to you_

_And I know_

_I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make_

_My world go round_

_And I just_

_Wanted to say_

_I'm sorry_

Sora thought about everything she and Tai had been through. She had chosen the wrong guy over him. Now she realized how wrong she had been. It was Tai she should be with. It was always Tai.

_Every single day_

_I think about_

_How we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights_

_And the tears you cried_

_It's never to late_

_To make it right_

_Oh yea_

_Sorry_

"Stupid Tai." she whispered to herself smiling thinking about when they got into a fight years ago about her hairclip birthday gift.

_I'm sorry I'm bad_

_I'm sorry I'm blue_

_I'm sorry bout all the_

_Things I said to you_

_And I know_

_I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss_

_I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make_

_My world go round_

_And I just _

_Wanted to say _

_I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry _

_Baby_

Tai walked over to the mike and started to talk. "I'm sorry Sora I'm selfish and stupid and shouldn't have run…"

Sora got up on the stage and looked at him in the eyes smiling. "You are so stupid Tai!" she said running into his arms and kissing him taking him aback.

_I'm sorry_

_Baby_

_Yea _

_I'm sorry_

* * *

A/n - so there's now going to be two chapters left cause turns out I had to split the concert into two chapters. Oh well so anyway stay with me. You guys are the best :D. Review please.


	17. Concert Part 2

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon or the song Here We Go by Jason Gachin

Sora had dragged Tai back over to where the rest of their friends were. Everyone was watching them and clapping as the two walked down hand in hand.

Mimi and Kari were jumping up and down ecstatically. Okay so it was more Mimi jumping up and down and pulling Kari with her.

Matt went back over to the microphone to get many 'you're amazing Matt' and 'I love you Matt's. "So let's give it up for two of my best friends Tai and Sora!" the crowd cheered excitedly.

"Anyway this next song is dedicated to all my…DD…friends" he winked at them. "They know who they are. 1 - 2 - 3 GO!"

_Here we go!_

Mimi dragged Izzy out of his seat. "Come on Izumi let's dance!" she said holding his hands and making his arms move.

_Hey what's up superstar?_

_Looks like your goin' far_

_Hey look it's wonder guy_

_Gonna make ya plenty fine_

_Now what's up wonder girl?_

_You're gonna change the world_

Matt sang pointing at Tk and Kari who were also standing up dancing at this point. Laughing and smiling like they had been together forever.

_So everything's not perfect_

_Doesn't matter cause you'll rework it_

_No-thing's holding you_

He was now staring at Mimi and Izzy and Izzy caught his glance knowing that even though Mimi lived far away it didn't change the way they felt about each other and he needed to accept that.

_Never stopping_

_Never stopping_

_Never stopping _

_Now_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh…_

Sora was singing it to Tai even though she had never heard the words before. Just repeating the Oh's in the song making the bushy haired boy laugh. "Tai you seriously brushed your hair."

Tai smirked "Yeah, don't get used to it." She stuck out her tongue laughing.

_Hey what's up dynamite?_

Now Matt was pointing to Davis

_Takin off on a new flight,_

_Step it up to number one_

_It won't back off until its,_

_Gonna be like a great fly,_

_You're gonna be the next flier…_

"IT'S ABOUT ME!" Davis yelled jumping up and down. "Whooo whoo!"

_So everything is crazy_

_Don't matter cause_

_No-thing's fazing_

_You…get…through…it,_

_Never Stopping_

_Never Stopping_

Mimi was cracking up. "Don't like dancing Izzy?"

He was blushing and happy that it was dark so she couldn't see it. "I'm just not good at it."

"Okay spin me."

"What?"

"Just spin me Izzy."

He did so and she ended up in his arms. "See you can dance Izzy." she said smirking at him.

Matt finished rocking his guitar pleased with his friends.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

Oh….

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-ohhhhhhhhh….._

"Go Matt!" Kari and Mimi screamed from the audience along with many other girls.

Mimi turned to Izzy and put her arms around him. Izzy blushed furiously as the girl leaned in close to him.

'What are you doing' was running through Mimi's head but she didn't care she leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

When she pulled away Izzy stared at her in shock. "Mimi…I…I'm sorry I have to go." Izzy said getting up and leaving.

"Izzy wait I'm sorry!" Mimi yelled feeling her heart sink.

Sora looked over and saw what was happening to her friend and tried to stop Izzy but he left before she could.

"Sora I'm so stupid I shouldn't have kissed him!" Mimi said tears coming to her eyes.

"Shhh relax it will all work out." she said hugging her friend.

* * *

Sora offered Mimi to stay at her house again since her plane would be leaving tomorrow. She also had Tai pick her stuff up from Izzy's to avoid any weirdness.

Tai got home and yet Kari and Tk weren't. He went inside and made himself a sandwich. He needed something edible when her heard voices out side.

"I had fun tonight…thank you Tk." Kari said blushing looking up at the boy.

"Me too Kari. Good night…um…" He leaned in and kissed her when the sprinklers went off.

"Tai!" Kari yelled seeing her brother cracking up in the window.

* * *

A/n - short chappie. Oh wells. One to go I'll finish this story up this week! Yay!. Okay review please.


	18. The End

*Disclaimer - this is the last time I will say I don't own digimon in this story.

Mimi looked out at the blue sky from Sora's balcony. She still had massacara streaks on her face from all her crying last nigh. She had thought her and Izzy were getting closer over the time she had been there.

He had saved her and taken her into his home. Protected her and she thought he liked her too. They were having fun dancing together she was so sure it would be okay to kiss him…but boy was she wrong.

"Mimi." she heard a voice from behind and turned around to see Sora looking at her sadly. "It's almost time to go to the airport."

"Do you think he'll be there?" Mimi asked hopeful.

Sora looked down. "I honestly don't know Mimi."

Mimi nodded and walked back into Sora's room. She held her bag in one hand and her purse on her shoulder. "I guess we should head over then."

* * *

"Izzy open the door!" Tai said stomping down Izzy's apartment door with Matt by his side.

"Izzy we will break down this door!" Matt said.

Izzy opened the door looking annoyed. "What?"

"Come on we have to get to the airport to say goodbye to Mimi." Tai told him letting himself in.

"I'm not going." Izzy told him.

"Izzy you ditched Mimi after she kissed you last night…um I think you owe her at least saying goodbye." Matt told him.

"You don't get it. Neither of you do!" Izzy said walking away.

"Don't walk away from us!" Tai yelled.

"Izzy wake up from your dreamland and tell us what's going on!" Matt yelled back.

Izzy turned around. "Do you realize she lives half way across the world, or that she is a popular girl and I'm a super geek! It doesn't work. Us falling for each other was a stupid mistake!"

"So you admit you have feelings for her." Tai said raising his eyebrows.

Izzy gave him a look. "Of course I have feelings for her."

Matt smirked "You love her."

Izzy put his hands on his head. "It's over guys, I'm not going. I can't bear to see her get on that plane and leave."

Matt and Tai looked at each other and sighed. "So you're really not coming?" Matt asked.

"No"

"You're going to regret this." Tai told him. "She loves you too and you're going to mess this up."

"I can't watch her go."

"Your choice." Matt said. "Come on Tai, let's go."

Tai sighed and walked out the door with Matt. Izzy just put his head down knowing this was killing him.

* * *

Mimi sat at the airport with Sora waiting for everybody to get there to say their goodbyes once again. She hated goodbyes. She hated leaving this place. To be perfectly honest she never did like America she just put up with it because she knew someday when she was done with school she'd come back to Japan.

"Hey Mimi hey Sora." came two voices and the girls turned to see Tk and Kari walking over hand by hand.

"Hi" Mimi said weakly with a small smile. "How are you guys?"

Kari smiled. "Good but we're going to miss you a lot." she laughed. "Especially Yolie, I'm sure she'll be here soon…that girl wants to be just like you."

Mimi smiled. "That's so sweet of her. But being me isn't that wonderful."

"Yolie sure thinks so." Tk said.

"Speak of the devil…" Sora said. "Hey Yolie, hey Ken."

Yolie came running over and hugged Mimi. "This is so sad!"

Ken sighed and turned to see Davis, Cody, and Joe walking in as well. "Hey guys."

"Hey" they repeated in union.

They all sat down chatting quietly until Tai and Matt came in and Mimi felt her heart drop a million feet.

"Hey Meems" Tai said and Mimi's voice cracked when she said hi.

They waited and waited. It was about an half hour and Mimi stood up announcing that she should probably say their final goodbyes.

Kari stood up first. "I'll miss you Mimi. You'll have to come back soon and help me find a cute dress for that formal dance coming up for me and Tk." she added whispering with a smirk and Mimi smiled.

"Anytime."

Tk walked up and hugged her as well. "Bye Meems."

Davis also walked up. "I won't forget you when I'm a famous soccer player."

Cody bowed and said he would also miss her.

Yolie moved them out of the way. "I'll miss you! You're like the big sister I never had!"

"Yolie you have an older sister…" Davis added but she ignored him.

Ken walked up and shook Mimi's hand. "Nice to see you again."

Joe came after the younger kids. "Bye Mimi. Stay out of trouble in America."

"Maybe I'll tour in America and see you there." Matt said smirking.

Tai hugged her. "Bye Meems!"

Sora was last. "Call, email, text! I'll miss you my best friend."

Mimi had tears running down her eyes. "I'll miss all of you." Many of the tears were from the fact that Izzy had not shown up though.

"Flight 987 please now head up to the desk."

Mimi sighed. "That's me." she said her voice cracked and sad.

"Bye" they all said as they watched Mimi get on the plane.

Once she was out of sight Sora turned to Tai and Matt. "No luck?"

"He was all upset and mad, I'm sorry Sora he just thought it was useless to even try." Tai said regretfully.

"It's over. There's nothing we can do now." Matt said sadly.

"Last Call for flight 987 the doors are now closing."

They looked down sadly.

* * *

Mimi sat in her seat on the plane staring and the floor. She hated all of this, leaving her friends and home behind once again. She saw the doors close and her heart stopped. No, it couldn't end like this.

She jumped up and ran to the front. "I need to get off this plane." she told the flight attendant.

* * *

Izzy came rushing in panting. "Am I too late?"

They all stared at him and Sora snapped. "She was a mess that you didn't show up Izzy! Yes you're too late! The planes leaving and she's on it."

"No! she can't go yet!" Izzy yelled sweat dripping from his forehead.

"It's over Izzy." Matt said quietly.

Izzy collapsed into one of the seats holding his head. "I'm such and idiot."

* * *

"Miss for the final time you cannot get off the plane we are getting reading to leave!" the flight attendant told her annoyed.

"You don't understand! The guy I'm in love with is here and if I don't get off this plane I'll end up flying half way across the world and it will all be too late!" Mimi shrieked getting many passengers attention.

"Ma'm I'm sorry but you can't get off." the lady told her sternly.

"I have to!" Mimi shrieked.

One of the passengers stood up. "Listen it's a long ride and I don't want to hear her whining the whole fricken ride to turn the plane around just let her off."

Mimi nodded to the lady pleading.

* * *

"Look the plane's leaving" Sora said walking towards the window. "Bye Mimi."

Izzy looked over tears falling from his eyes. He bent over cursing himself. "I'm going to regret this the rest of my life. I'm so sorry Mimi."

"I forgive you." Came a voice from behind and everyone turned around from the window and Izzy looked up.

"Mimi…" he whispered. "Mimi!" he said louder and ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.

Mimi laughed and held onto him. "Izzy what are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Your plane just left!" He told her not caring that much about the plane.

"I can't do it. I can't go back. I love you Izzy. I love this life and I love my friends." She said looking towards the others. "I refuse to go back."

"What about your parents?" Sora asked.

Mimi shrugged. "I'll ask to stay with my relatives here."

Izzy smiled at her. "Mimi I'm so sorry I ran last night. I was just worried I mean you live half way across the world I didn't want to set up for something that couldn't happen."

Mimi nodded. "I know, but I'm not leaving."

He look her face in his hands and kissed her. "I know. I love you Mimi."

"I love you too Izzy."

* * *

A/n - the end. Hoped you enjoyed the story. I kind of took the ending from the series finally of FRIENDS. Great show. Anyway review please and check out my other stories. Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
